Under a Harvest Moon
by pureheart-darksoul
Summary: COMPLETED! The nightmare of Jeremiah is over, and love is in the air. But when is life TRULY ever peaceful? MFOMT
1. Start of a Story

Pure Heart: Hiyas! Yeah, I know what you're all thinking. One chapter into a story, and she's writing oneshots! In truth, I have ten chappies written. Dark Soul just won't post! Anywho, on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and it's characters, places, and names don't belong to me. The only thing I own is Sunny's name, the dog's name, and the last name of Cliff.

That's over. Please enjoy this little piece!

Under A Harvest Moon

Sunny smiled over at the playful puppy bouncing around. "Calm down, Cassie," she giggled to the tiny brown and white creature as it cocked its head, "You might fall in the river, or scare my chickens." The puppy ran to her as she whistled and licked her face, the red kerchief blowing in the slight breeze. She laughed and lifted the dog, cuddling it against her blue overalls over a red flannel shirt, smiling ear to ear. "Silly pup! I love you!"

"Rowf rowf!" The pup wagged its tail.

"Hahahahaha!" The slight blonde girl laughed, flopping on her back with the puppy on top of her and closing her eyes. Her birthday had been six days ago-Spring 13- and now she was a year older. She was a 17 year old girl- a woman in body, but a child at heart. She smiled, basking in the warm sun, thinking of the beautiful farm she was on. Springtime was finally here, and crops of cucumbers and turnips flowered in her yard. Yes, this farm was small, but it was beautiful, and it was her home of two years.

"Sunny?" Her blue eyes snapped open. She looked around and blushed. A tall brunette boy stood above her head, looking down on her worriedly. His tan face broke into a huge smile. "Good, you're okay! I saw you out here and thought you were hurt." He sighed and looked down lovingly, sadness evident on his face. "Don't do that to me…"

Sunny hated making him sad. He never got mad at her, just sad. His chocolate brown eyes seemed to melt into pools of sadness, and even his shaggy long brown hair seemed to wilt as he looked at her. "Sorry, Cliff. I was playing with Cassie." She looked up at him, wonder filling her mind. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you worked until two or three with Duke and Manna at the Winery."

Cliff tilted his head. "Sunny, it's six. In the afternoon."

"WHAT?!" She leaped up, whipping her head from side to side. The sun was low in the sky, and the earth was cooling. "Oh, no! I must've dozed off! The whole day's gone!" She froze, then burst into tears. "Our date! I totally skipped it!" Yes, this total hunk of a guy was her steady boyfriend of a year. They'd met the day after Sunny moved in, the lost farmer and the lonely wanderer. After the first year, they'd had discovered their friendship extended into something more. Blushing, Cliff had asked her out, and blushing, Sunny had accepted happily. Now, about a year later, their attraction hadn't lessened. If anything, it had only deepened with each passing day.

"No no no!" Cliff, eyes paniked, pulled Sunny into his chest. "Don't cry, Sunny! It's okay, it's alright! Please don't cry…" He hugged her, stroking her shoulder length blonde hair in an attempt to calm her down. He was too sweet to her. She often wondered why he had picked her. True, she was totally devoted to him. But Ann, the girl who worked at the inn he lived in, had also had a major crush on him. Honestly-and she hated to admit it- Ann and Cliff would have looked cute together. But he choose her.

Sunny hiccuped into his shoulder, her tears slowing. The way he stroked her hair was comforting. "There, there," Cliff murmured soothingly, "Don't cry. I'm not mad. And you shouldn't be either."

"But-"

"Sunny." He pulled the blonde away from his chest, looking her straight in the eye. "Don't beat yourself up. You didn't mean to. It was one date." He smiled at her. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Oh, Cliff…"

"Come on. You're done for the day, right?"

Sunny sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Yes…"

"Then let's go up to Mother's Hill. We can watch the sunset, together."

"Cliff, it's beautiful!"

Sunny and Cliff sat on the top of Mother's Hill, watching the sun begin to slip below the horizon. She loved this moment, when darkness and light intermingled. _Kinda like life,_ she thought. She leaned against the brunette boy beside her. He was so warm, especially as cool night winds began to blow. She sighed blissfully.

She suddenly felt Cliff stiffen, tense against her body. "Cliff?"

"Mmhmm?" He seemed distracted.

"What's the matter?" She took his hand. His big, warm hand enveloped her petite, pale one completely. _Stupid girly hands_.

"Do…" He hesitated, then began again. "Do you remember the day we met?"

She looked at him, shocked and appalled. "Of course I do! I was the new girl in town, having been conned into buying a broken down farm."

Cliff smiled. "In all your naïvete, you believed a salesman."

She punched his arm playfully. "Shut up. I was fourteen."

"Yes. Incredibly mature for a 14 year old, but as naïve as a preschooler on her first day of school, as I recall."

"Shush already! Anyway, being the oddball I was, and am, I began wandering the town. I was looking for a friendly face, someone to talk to about hard stuff. I saw a huge building, and walked inside, even more curious than a cat.

"The place was a church, and it was beautiful! I looked around, then heard my name being hissed. A man at the front of the church was beckoning to me. I pointed to myself, and when he nodded, I went to him. He welcomed me to Mineral Town and said his name was Carter. He was a priest. He asked me to do him a favor. He said he had a person who needed a friend, and turned me to a bench.

"A cute boy sat there, his head drooping dejectedly. He was slumped over, his beautiful brown hair falling over his face. I swear, I thought I was going to faint, he was so-"

"Cut it out," Cliff mumbled, blushing so much he was as red as a tomato. "You're embarressing me. I wasn't that nice looking."

Sunny poked him in the gut. "You were, you are, and you will always be that cute."

He looked up at the sky, blushing even harder, if possible.

"Anyways, I walked over slowly, as I'm not exactly what you'd call outgoing. I stood beside him, and said the best thing I could think to say without embarressing myself. 'Hi.'

"He-you- looked up, startled, and I found myself staring into the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes I'd ever seen. I felt like I was in heaven, so to speak. You quietly stared at me for a second, then muttered 'Hey,' and looked down again. Now, I admit, I got a little upset then. I just wanted to talk. So I planted myself right next to you and said, 'Mineral Town sure is a pretty place, huh?'

"You looked at my shoulder and answered, 'Yeah.' I began to calm down, my heartrate finally going back to normal. 'You new here?'

"'Yeah…'

"'Me too. Kinda lost, being a city-bred girl.'

"You looked at my shoulder again, and I finally realized you were avoiding my eyes. Something had hurt you, I could tell. 'R-really?'

" 'Yup. I'm an oddball.'

"You looked like you wanted to smile, and I felt and controlled the urge to hug you. We ended up having an hour long conversation, and as I left, you said, 'Thanks for talking to me. No one else would yet.'"

"I responded, 'That's too bad, 'cause you're awesome. Oh, by the way, I'm Sunny.'"

"You blushed and said, 'I'm Cliff.'"

Sunny finished her story and leaned against Cliff again as the sun set fully and the spring harvest moon began to rise. "I never did thank Carter for directing me to you. Without him, I might still be lost and alone. I'd still be wandering, naïve and hopeless."

"What are you like now… What are you like now that… I'm here?"

Sunny looked him straight in his chocolate eyes. "I'm happy, content with my life in this world. My farm is going great, my animals are happy, and I have a boy I love and who hopefully loves me back. I'm way more prosperous than anyone in the city ever said I could be." Cliff scrunched his face, and Sunny could tell he had noted the word 'could' in that sentence. "And quite frankly, I really am happy here. I feel almost complete."

Cliff cocked his head. "Almost?"

Sunny looked away now, blushing. "Slip of the tongue?"

Cliff turned her to look in her eyes. "Sounds like a question. Truth, please."

Sunny looked away from his eyes, looking at the rising moon. "There's something I want more than anything in the world. More than the sun, the stars, the moon…but it's not rightfully mine. And I can't ask for it-it's not my place, and I won't act out of my league."

"Really…" Cliff pulled Sunny to his chest, looking thoughtfully at the moon. Then he stood. Sunny shivered as his warmth left her side. "Sunny…"

Sunny scrambled up uncoordinatedly and stood by him. "Yes, Cliff?"

He turned and took both her hands between his own, making a Sunny hand sandwich. "Why did you pick me?"

"Wh-what?"

He stared into her eyes, as if searching her soul for answers. "Why me? You're a sweet, funny, smart, talented girl, and you could have anyone in the world. Rick, Kai, and the Doctor all had crushes on you, and all three were better off, had better careers, and were happier and more open then I was. But you politely told them you had no interest in them in that way. Yet you stood at my side, came to greet me every morning with a smile. You were always attempting to cheer me up, bringing me flowers and fresh foods from your farm. You intoduced me to Duke and Manna, which led them to give me a job and informally adopt me as a son. You even began to cook me food, trying to discover my favorite things to eat. Why?" His eyes filled with tears, crystalline droplets dripping down his face. "Why, when you were obviously so much better than me? Why, when I was obviously a bum who should never have had a life? Why, when I was a worthless piece of trash and you were a lovely, purehearted angel?!" He dropped his head, letting his hair cover his face as he had on their first meeting.

Sunny stood there for a heartbeat, absorbing his words. Then she reached up and softly touched his face, pulling his face up until she could see his face. She looked into his eyes, just as he had to her. She looked into his eyes, and suddenly she was looking at the real him, his soul, a lonely young man who had been hurt and lost his confidence and his will to live. He was as lost in this world as she was. He needed her, too.

"Cliff." He pulled away, and she gently tugged him back. "Please look at me." His eyes met hers, wary, and she tried to make everything she felt shine in her aqua blue eyes. "You ask why I do the things I do. I often wondered the same. Why choose me, when Ann so obviously liked you? She's prettier, smarter, and a much better cook then I am."

His eyes widened, and he shook his head. "I don't think so."

"That's exactly it. I don't know what you think of me. And you don't know what I think of you, either. The first day I saw your eyes, I knew something had hurt you badly. I knew you weren't putting me off to be rude, you were truly afraid to talk. I wasn't going to give up on you. I could tell you weren't a bum, you weren't trash. You were a star who just needed a little help to shine again. And…" She hesitated, then kept going. "And I could see the loneliness I felt in you. I wanted you."

"Sunny…I…"

She put a finger to his lips. "I don't want you to slander yourself. I want you to listen to me and my thoughts. I want you to value yourself. Because," She took a huge breath, then continued. "Because you are special. You are the only you, and nothing can replace that. You are important. To Duke, to Manna, to Carter…and to me." Crystal tears began to stream down her own face. "You have to know that."

He hugged her to him, their tears intermingling. "…thank you," He whispered into her ear. "You've given me the courage to do this."

He slowly slid down an away from her, keeping her left hand in his. The tears were suddenly gone from both of their cheeks. Settling on one knee, he pulled a black case out of his pocket and opened it, still holding her hand. A ring glittered, a white diamond forming a sun and its rays. A pink heart-shaped diamond shone in the middle. He took a breath. "Sunleia Raye Naranjas, will you marry me?" he said softly, but surely.

Sunny's breath caught in her chest as her heart sped up. Her face flushed, but not as brilliantly as before. She slowly pulled her gaze from the ring to his face, his chocolate eyes. "Yes, Cliff. I would happily be with you."

"Forever?"

"And a day."

He smiled and took the ring out of the case. Lifting her tiny hand, he slipped the gorgeous piece of jewelry onto her left ring finger. It glittered there, looking perfectly at home.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of white light, and Cliff jumped up, wrapping a frightened Sunny in his arms. As the blinding light cleared, a woman was revealed floating in the air in front of the pair. Her long blue-green hair was braided, reaching down to her feet with two buns on the side of her head. She had pretty blue eyes, darker than Sunny's, that were filled with compassion, and wore a low cut blue tunic-dress with low seagreen sleeves that started below her shoulder and a long seagreen skirt.Two gold flowers adorned her hair, while long gold earrings hung to her just above her sloping shoulders.

Cliff's eyes widened and Sunny gasped. "The Harvest Goddess…"

"I've have seen your union, and bless it." The Harvest Goddess spoke regally. like a queen. "You are the perfect match for each other. May you live happily together, and may your lives be long and filled with joy." With that, she flew off into the sky, dissappearing into the golden harvest moon.

Sunny and Cliff stood there as it got chillier, just holding one another. The Harvest Goddess had come just to bless them? This was a great honor, as the Harvest Goddess rarely showed herself to humans. The night grew colder, and the girl and boy stood there, not noticing, not speaking, each content just to be in the other's presence.

"Sunny! Cliff!"

The two turned to see all of Mineral Town come running up Mother's Hill, led by Duke, Manna, Gray, and Gotz. Manna pulled Cliff into a hug and burst into tears, while Duke stood beside them, relief evident on his face. Gray and Gotz run to Sunny and began to hug her. Gray, Saibara the blacksmith's grandson, was like Sunny's big brother. He wa shy and reserved, but was able to talk to the tall blonde, who helped work up the courage to tak to others. Gotz, the woodcutting hermit, was also close to Sunny and considered her his daughter. He lived on the mountain and patrolled it every night. Both had relief on his face. The rest of Mineral Town stood behind them.Gotz pulled away and began lecturing her.

"Don't you know it's dangerous up here?! Especially at night!" Gotz's wife and daughter had been killed on the mountain three years before Sunny had arrived. Her third day in Mineral Town, she'd gotten lost in the forest. It had gotten dark, and she was scared. Gotz had found her and taken her to his house for the night, then taken her home the next day. Every day after that, she came back to visit the lonely man in the forest. She even gave him a gift on his birthday, something everyone else was afraid to do. Somehow, this city-girl-turned-farmer held the key to unlocking the secluded woodcutter's heart.

"When y-you didn'tcome back at nine, we g-got worried…" Manna managed to choke out.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked softly. He could see the tearstains on Sunny's cheeks, and on Cliff's as well.

"Better than okay." Sunny pulled away and reached for Cliff. Cliff detangled himself from Manna with some difficulty and took her right hand. Standing silloetted against the golden harvest moon, Sunny flashed her new ring on her left finger. "We're engaged."

Silence. Then-

"Omigoodness! Really?!" Manna had cheered up, and was grinning from ear to ear.

Duke merely nodded. "About time."

Gray smiled up at the two. "That's great. I'm happy for you two."

Gotz looked frozen. Then his huge face melted into a grin. "Finally."

Cliff tensed. "What do you mean, finally?"

Gotz shrugged. "Well, it was obvious you two were like puzzle pieces. Perfect match."

Sunny blushed at this. "Obvious?"

"Yeah. Every knew you'd end up together. Just a matter of when."

Everyone nodded. They had all known, even 7 year old May and Stu.

Cliff blushed deeply. "Well, I will escort Sunny home. Sorry for causing so much trouble. What time is it, anyway?"

"Umm…" Gray checked his watch. "Almost midnight."

O.o - The couple looked like, well, this.

0

"G'night, guys!" Gray and Gotz began to go home, followed by everyone else.

Cliff and Sunny ended up at Sunny's doorstep. Cliff pulled Sunny into a hug, the former murmuring, "Busy day, huh?"

Sunny giggled. "Yeah. Not every day you get engaged."

Cliff pulled her face up to face his. "Earlier, you said something about being better than anyone said you could be…"

"That is a story for later, Cliff. I'm waking up in six hours."

"R-right." Cliff had sneakily slipped a hand behind Sunny's head, and now he pulled her head closer to his. Sunny blushed, realizing what he was working up the nerve to attempt, and nodded. "Yes, you can."

Cliff smiled and lowered his head. He hesitated, then pressed his lips to hers. A burst of energy filled the two, flowing from each to the other. Love, hope, and dreams intermingled with the kiss, and were shared with each other. Lights danced on their closed eyelids, and fireworks exploded in their hearts. They were different now. They were no longer just Sunny Naranja and Cliff Heinger. They were two stars, their hearts and souls resounding with their joy and love.

Finally, they had to break apart, both gasping for breath. Cliff smiled, stars shining in his chocolate brown eyes. "Wow," he breathed, "that was…amazing…"

Sunny grinned, stars in her eyes as well, still a little lightheaded. "Yeah…never expected…a first kiss…to be…that good…"

Cliff's smile grew wider. "Well, you need your sleep." He hugged her tightly. "Love you, Sunny."

Sunny snuggled into him. " I love you too, Cliff."

Cliff pulled away, smiled, and left up the road for Doug's Inn. Sunny went in and changed, laughing as Cassie looked up at her, tongue lolling and tail wagging. She picked up the brown and white pup and held it against her soft blue nightgown. She set the puppy on the rug and hopped into bed. As she did, she touched her lips softly with her left hand, remembering her first kiss and the energy that had burst through her. She smiled, admiring the shining ring on her finger. She was happy wherever Cliff was. That was all she needed. She fell asleep quickly, and in her dreams, she was kissing Cliff again, the couple happily together under a golden harvest moon.

Pure Heart: Smiles to all! I am a total sap sometimes!

Sunni: Yeah, but you're still mean to me.

Pure Heart: This isn't your fanfic, my hedgie OC. Anywho, please Read & Review. This is meant to be a oneshot, but it might grow if enough of you peoples review! Constructive critisism is accepted, but no flames, please. I'm a newbie, remember? See y'all in my regular fanfiction work, Shadows and Light Unite! Pure Heart, signing off!


	2. Sunny's Confessions

Hiyas! I'm back, responding to a few reviews. It's sad, but this oneshot got more reviews than my main story! Dark Soul is taking forever to type, so my Christmas chappie will probably air in February! But I digress...

Disclaimer: WHY do I have to put this everytime?! I don't own the Harvest Moon world, just my storyline, the last names, Sunny's name, and the dog's name.

Okay, just to clear up a mess. I had some complaints about Sunny. Number One: I didn't design her, she is the character form the game. If you have something against blondes, tough, 'cause I'm one. Number Two: Sunny gets Cliff because that's who I'm married to in my game. He's adorable. Number Three: Yes, the flashback wasn't the best. You could have given a little more help, though. And Number Four: Sunny's life is not perfect, as I hinted. This chappie will show you why!

Now, read on, and Review PLEASE!!

Sunny and Cliff- Regular

_Sunny and Cliff_- Sunny's Thoughts

Under a Harvest Moon

Confessions Can Hurt You Or Help You

Sunny twirled slowly, enjoying the way she looked in the shimmering white gown. Raindrops pattered softly against her window. It was the day before her wedding, and Popuri was helping her make sure everything fit. "How does that feel, Sunny?"

"Just fine, Pop."

Popuri scowled. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that," she whined.

Sunny laughed as the other girl pouted. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, holding her breath as light fingers fluttered around her stomach, tickling her slightly. Popuri was her best friend, and Sunny could tell the pinkette anything. _Well, almost anything_. She sighed again. There was a secret no one here knew yet, not even her fiance, Cliff. She was seriously scared he would find out and dump her. She couldn't live without him. She had barely been able to breathe when he had fainted once, in the Rose Square. However, she was also afraid to tell him. What if he hated her for it? What if he just left? What if, what if, what if……

"Sunny?" Popuri's voice snapped her out of her trance. The girl was staring up at her worriedly.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Pre-wedding jitters, I guess."

Popuri appraised her with her metallic gray eyes. She kept staring until Sunny sweat-dropped. "Umm…Popuri? Do I have something on my face?"

Now it was Popuri's turn to snap out of a trance. "Sorry, Sunny. Just spazzed for a second. No biggie. Do you feel comfy in that dress?"

"Yes! It was great of Lillia to let me borrow it. Say thanks for me again, will you?"

The pinkette grinned. "My mom thought it would look perfect on you, and she was right! You're gonna knock poor Cliff out of his socks!!" She smiled at the thought. Quiet, steady Cliff getting knocked over by his bride's beauty. "Brilliant. That'll be awesome."

"Popuri!"

"Well, it will!" A knock echoed on the door, causing Cassie to bark and scratch the door. Popuri snuck a peek out the window. "Rick," she sighed. "My big brother's here to pick me up like the child I am."

Sunny hugged her best friend. "Ya know he just loves you and wants you to be safe and happy."

Popuri bristled. "Then he can let me date Kai! I…I…"

Sunny smiled. "If you like him that much, then date him already. Rick can get his fat head over it!" She laughed when Popuri gaped at her, shocked. "Yeah, I said it. Though his head's not really fat. Where I grew up, that meant he was stubborn."

Popuri relaxed, smiling slightly. "Oh. Okay then." Another knock, this time harder and more impatient. "I'm coming already!" She ran for the door with a "Bye, Sunny!" and left.

Sunny sighed again and admired the dress again. It was shimmery lace, and and flowed around her ankles. Strands of tiny pearls glittered on the bosom of the dress, and the sleeves ended in a V on her hands, making her hands appear longer than they were. A long train flowed across the floor behind her. She really felt pretty.

She slowly took of the dress and hung it in her closet for tomorrow. Dressing in her simple blue jean overalls and a black flannel shirt, she left her house on Sunny Day Farm and wandered Mineral Town aimlessly. She swore sometimes that her best friend could see her thoughts with those gray eyes. Then she let her mind wander. She was thinking about her secret, and wondering if she should tell Cliff or not. _What a dillema_.

She looked up, realizing where she was. Just like her first day, she had ended up in front of the church. Without really thinking, she went inside. It was empty today, as it was raining. She walked slowly up the aisle, imagining the place covered with lots of flowers and ribbons, people watching her walk, Cliff waiting for her up front with Carter, May, Popuri, Gray, and Stu…

She was up front now, and she moved to the left. She entered a small wooden door to a small black room. The confessional. Her feet had brought her to the confessional.

"Yes, my child?" Carter's soft voice came through the screen, and Sunny suddenly saw a way out. She could ask Carter for advice on her problem. He would surely help her. After all, he had introduced her to her fiancée. He knew Cliff, and how he'd react.

"My pastor, I have sinned."

She could almost here Carter's surprise at her voice in the silence. She tensed, waiting for him to answer. She knew he could feel the tenseness.

"Well… it can't be that bad," he started slowly, as if testing the waters. "What have you done, my child?"

She took a deep breath. "I have kept a secret from the ones who love me. Something I should have told them long ago." Emboldened, she continued. "Now I am afraid to tell them, afraid of their reactions. They might hate me, shun me for my past. I don't know what to do, my pastor."

Silence for a minute. Then Carter spoke, his voice gentle and understanding. "My child, you are worried. The Harvest Goddess has nothing to forgive you of. It is natural to keep some things locked in your heart. However, you should tell the one you love, let him know what it is hurting you. That way, you will learn if he really loves you, and if you really love him."

She sighed. Finally, the advice she'd been looking for. "Thank you, my pastor," she said, relieved.

"You are most welcome, my child."

Sunny crawled out of the confessional. She felt a little lightheaded, but she knew what she had to do. She ran outside, her feet pounding across the pavement. She didn't even stop to wave at Harris and the Mayor, who were outside the store. She ran until she was outside Doug's Inn. Bursting in, she ran past a starled Ann and Doug up the stairs to the room Cliff shared with Gray and Kai (when he was in). Gray looked up, shocked, and cried, "What're you doing here?!"

Cliff just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Hey, Sunny. How're you?"

Sunny panted, trying to catch her breath. "C-cliff… I n-need to talk to you. L-like, now."

Cliff looked at her, cocking his head like Cassie. "You okay?"

"Fine. J-just really need to talk." She shot a look at Gray. "Alone."

Gray grinned. "It's alright. I get the point. I'll go now. I promised to go see Mary at the library, anyway." He slightly blushed at the last statement, and left.

Cliff looked after him, smiling. "You think he'll ask her out?"

"Y-yeah. Cliff?"

"What is it, Sunny? You look worried." Cliff was focused on her now, making her a little nervous. She froze, her face flushed. He suddenly seemed to wilt. "You aren't wanting to break-"

"No! Nononononono!" Sunny burst out. "I just needed to tell you something."

Cliff relaxed. "Oh, okay. What is so important that you booted Gray out?" He laughed slightly. He never laughed a lot, but his eyes sparkled with happiness when he wanted to laugh. They were sparkling at her right now.

"Cliff, there's something I- something I've kept secret from everyone, from you. But it's important, and you need to know."

"What're you talking about?" Cliff now looked very worried and confused.

"Cliff, when I was little, I was… was…" She took a deep breath to steady herself, then said what she'd never said aloud before. "I was abused."

Silence. Sunny kept going, saying, "My father had it rough. He did odd jobs, and he was lazy and fired a lot. Each time he lost a job, he'd come home in a depression. Then, one day, a year after my mother died, he came in drunk. He ranted at me about how he'd lost his job for skipping a day to stay home with me when I was sick. Then, when I tried to apologize, he lashed out and hit my face. I had a black eye for a week.

"After that, I was no longer the daughter. I was an unwanted burden, a punching bag for my father. Every day I made his meals and cleaned the house, afraid he'd come home and hit me because the place wasn't clean. Every time he got fired, he'd come home in a drunken rage and beat me up, each time worse than the last. He screamed that I was a waste of time, a worthless thing he tolerated. I began to believe him.

"This went on for three years. I stopped talking, and was afraid to look people in the eye. I never went to school, and always wore long sleeve shirts to hide the bruises that were my second skin. My father beat me every day, using reasons like I was making him sick or I missed a spot on the rug. I just took the beatings like a statue, then crawled up to my room to cry. My life, my existence was meaningless.

"One day, while Father was at work, a car pulled up to the house. Four men and a woman burst into the house. I stood still, holding my broom, thinking they would hurt me too. The young men began looking around, and one saw me in the corner. 'Hey, look,' he called to his friends, 'The man has a girl.' I was wearing a long turtleneck dress, and as the man grabbed my arm, I winced, flinching away. He noticed and rolled up my sleeves, whistling at the sight of my bruises. 'The crazy fool beat her black and blue. You can barely see any normal skin!' He focused on me, his eyes gentle. 'I won't hurt you, little one. No one will hurt you again.' He took my hand and asked me if I had anything special I wanted to get. I nodded and collected my few possessions- a toy rabbit, a heart necklace, my few clothes, and a picture of my mom and me. The men took me away then, and I never went back to that place.

"They took me to a station, and into a small room. The young man who had found me asked if I would put on a tankini and bikini for him. The lady took me to another room and helped me change, careful not to even touch my body. When I walked back in, the men all gasped. "Dang," my friend said, "She doesn't have any normal colored skin!" He took pictures of me in the swimsuit, and asked me how often I was beaten like this. I wouldn't speak, so he handed me a notepad. I wrote that I couldn't remember the last time I had normal skin. He looked at me with eyes full of pity and hugged me gently, to which I winced away. Then he let me change back to my dress and took me away, giving me his police jacket and having me write my story down on the notepad.

"I was taken to an orphanage, and found out the four men and the women were police officers. My father had been arrested on DUI charges. Now he was also being charged of child abuse, and my pictures and written confession were used as evidence against him. My officer testified about finding me and all my reactions to touches. My father ended up receiving 10 years in jail. I never saw him again. If the police officers hadn't arrested him, I probably would be dead right now. They saved my life. I still have that police jacket, hidden in the back of my closet.

"For the longest time, I wouldn't talk. I barely slept, barely ate. My father had scarred me, my very soul. I was haunted by nightmares of him bursting through the orphanage doors and lunging at me, beating me until I couldn't move. The only comfort I had was singing to the younger children at the orphanage, my toy rabbit, Buns, and my mom's photo and heart necklace, which I never took off. The orphanage said that with all my fear, I'd never be able to make a living, never do well in life.

"Two years later, I saw an ad for a farm. To most, it was just a regular farm, a bit of pasture. To me it was a lifeline, a chance to escape the city. I took it, and left the city behind me. I moved here."

Sunny held her breath now, finished with her tale. She had finally told someone her dark secret. She closed her eyes, waiting for Cliff to say something, to tell her how he could never trust her again after she kept this secret from him.

Instead, Cliff wrapped her in a hug. "I…I…I'm so sorry."

Sunny's eyes snapped open, full of shock. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything."

Cliff pulled away to look at her. "I'm sorry I never realized you were hurting. That's why when you first came here, you flinched anytime anyone reached out for you, even the Doctor." Sunny looked up, startled. "Word gets around." She nodded slowly. "I thought you'd seen a bad fight or something. I'm sorry I never once asked about your family. But most of all," he said, pulling her against his chest, "I'm sorry your father did that to you. Everyone deserves to live in a happy home. No one should get hurt like that in any way by a family member."

Sunny closed her eyes, finally letting five years' worth of tears begin to fall. "I've always wondered if I could have helped him instead of just taking it. I've always wished I could have known why he hurt me. Maybe it was because I was me? That was the only choice that made sense. I've always thought it was my fault…"

"No!" Cliff pulled her back. "It's not your fault, Sunny! It was your father's choice!" Sunny turned her head away, but Cliff touched her cheek softly. "Please look at me, Sunny." She looked up into his face, and he stared right back, focused on her tear-filled eyes. "It. Was. Never. Your. Fault. Your father made the decision to hurt you to relieve his hurting. You didn't do anything to deserve it. Don't ever think that again."

"T-then…you don't hate me for not telling you sooner?"

"What?! Sunny, if I hated you for something that wasn't your fault, I wouldn't be fit to be your husband. I wouldn't even be fit to say I love you! Which, of course, I do," he smiled softly.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she leaned into his chest. He knew the true Sunny-a scared, crying child, afraid of a single touch- and he still loved her. He didn't care that she'd kept a secret from him. He was still there, still ready to hold her and comfort her. She began to shake. "You st-still want to marry me?" she hiccupped through her tears.

He held her closer, as tight as he could without hurting her. "Sunny. I chose you, love you over all else. I will always want to be with you, forever and a day. You are my light, my Sun. You should know that by now." He smiled again; she could feel his smile against her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…"

"I understand why you didn't. Something like that would be hard to think about, let alone tell. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me, though I wish you hadn't kept it to yourself for so long. I know Popuri and the rest of Mineral Town would be understanding. It is awful that someone hurt you like that, but I would never hold that against you. That would be almost as bad as your father!"

Sunny clutched Cliff's shirt, sobbing harder and louder now. She pressed her forehead against his chest, wailing at the top of her lungs, eyes screwed shut as tears dripped down her cheeks. Cliff held her, letting her cry into him, as if trying to absorb her pain. She cried, cried as she had needed to for eight years, cried the tears that had torn at her for days on end. All he could do was hold her, try to keep her safe, yet he knew her past would always haunt her. Sunny held to him, like he was her lifeline.

"Who's crying? Sunny?!" Gotz, Gray, Mary, and Ann burst into the room, closely followed by Popuri and Kai. They all froze at the scene before them, the brunette boy holding the wailing blonde girl. Sunny had never been seen crying, or with any signs of having cried. Cliff looked up, surprised at the sudden audience. Sunny just kept sobbing, unaware of the people. She gripped Cliff's brown shirt tighter.

"K-Kai?!" Cliff stammered, eyes slightly widening. "You're here early this year."

"Yeah, business was bad at my other place. What's-"

"Sunny?" Popuri pushed her way in front of a silent Gotz, who looked hurt. "What's wrong, Sunny-girl?"

Cliff started to explain. "She's-"

Gray suddenly ran forward and grabbed Cliff's collar, pulling him slightly up. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Her?!" he growled, his face close to Cliff's.

"Gray!" Mary cried, eyes huge behind her glasses.

Gray just pulled Cliff up higher, causing Sunny to slip out of his arms as he slid to his knees. She sniffed and whimpered softly, looking up to see Gray holding Cliff by the lapels, the latter kneeling. Gray yelled in the brunette's face, "I oughtta kill you for hurting Sunny!" He pulled back his fist, and as Cliff flinched he threw it forward with all his strength.

POW!

Sunny went flying back, crying out as her back slammed against a wall. Gray froze, his fist still in the space Sunny's head had recently vacated. Popuri, Ann, and Mary shrieked, and Gotz let out a low bellow. Doug bounded in, face red. "What's going on here?" he yelled. He glanced at Sunny, then focused on the two separated from the group. "Gray!"

However, Kai yelled out and sprinted over to Gray and Cliff, ripping the former's hands of the latter's neck. The blonde boy's arms fell to his sides and he stared at Sunny as the brunette scrambled over to his girl, lifting her head to look at her face. All eight gasped at the fist print darkening on her left cheek. Sunny moaned, shook her head roughly, and blinked. "Owwwwwwwwww."

"Are you okay?" Cliff asked softly, his voice gentle, but controlled.

"YYYYeah." Her words were strong, controlled, but Cliff could see the fear in her eyes, the fear of pain, the fear of…_her father._ She struggled up, staggering to her feet. She glared at Gray, causing him to flinch back. _Gray can see her fear too. _She leaned on Cliff. "Don't threaten my fiancée," she said slowly and clearly. "He didn't do anything wrong."

Ann finally found her voice. "But you were-"

"I was crying because I had to tell Cliff something. Something he can tell you when I go home. if he wants to." She looked up at him, tears still glittering on her cheeks, now coating a bruise. "He was helping me. I can't believe you tried to hit him, Gray."

"I…" Gray looked at Mary, who looked shell-shocked, then hung his head. "I'm sorry. I thought you were hurt because of something he said. I shouldn't have reacted like that. I just was worried about you, Sunny. You're like my little sister. I just wanted to protect you." He hung his head even lower. "Please forgive me."

Sunny walked over to him and ducked, looking at his face. She smiled up at him. "I understand, Gray. You were just scared. Just," Gray looked up, and she straightened and smiled wider. "Don't do it again. Even if he does hurt me, WHICH I'm sure he won't," she added at the look on Cliff's face, "But if he did, don't attack him. There IS a better solution, you know."

He grinned. "Right. Got it." Then he turned to Mary. "I'm sorry. This all went wrong. I invited you to walk with me so I could ask you something, but then we heard Sunny wailing, and…" He shrugged.

"It's alright, Gray. What were you going to ask me?" Mary asked softly, looking a little confused.

Gray turned red, sudden nervousness filling him. "Ah… err…"

"He wants to know if you'd like to go out with him." Sunny's voice chimed in.

"Sunny!" Gray looked at Sunny, shocked and appalled.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? You weren't going to say it anytime soon," Sunny laughed, a slight smirk crossing her face. Gray turned cherry-red as Popuri and Ann giggled.

Mary's eyes lit up, a small grin appearing on her face. "I'd love that, Gray." She reached out and took Gray's hand, causing him to blush even harder, much to Popuri and Ann's amusement. Kai grinned happily beside Popuri. That is, until Sunny turned to Kai and said, "Oh, yeah. Popuri wanted to ask you out, too. She really likes you, but she's a bit scared you'll say no, or her brother will have a conniption."

"Sunny!" Popuri cried, while Ann went into hysterics. "You…I…" she sputtered, also turning red.

Kai looked from the flushed Popuri to grinning Sunny to Ann in a fit of hysterical laughter, then back at the pinkette. He smiled, blushing, and put his hand behind his head. "That sounds awesome."

"R-really?!" Popuri turned to him, eyes alight.

"Yeah. Honestly, I'm afraid of Rick too." He laughed, and then gasped as his new girlfriend tackled him. Laughing, he grinned at her; both of them hugged each other. "Ah well, forget Rick for a minute. I love you, and that's all that matters. Right?"

"I love you too!" Popuri giggled.

Gotz and Doug just looked at each other, smiled, and shook their heads. "Kids these days." Doug mused. Gotz laughed at him, and looked at the three pairs of teens. Sunny was smiling and leaning on a red-faced Cliff, Kai and Popuri twirling and laughing happily, while Mary and Gray stood together, holding hands and smiling softly. Only Ann stood alone, watching her six friends sadly. "I'm glad to see children finding their true partners. I only hope they can be together forever."

Sunny looked over at the grown up men as they talked. She was suddenly shivering, unstable on her feet. Gotz and Doug just looked at her for a second, then cried out as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the floor. Cliff turned violently and yelled as all the children fell silent. Ann ran over to her father and hugged him. "Is Sunny okay? Will she be all right, Dad?"

"I don't know, Ann. I really don't know."

"Gray." Cliff had knelt beside Sunny. Now he stood up, lifting Sunny up into his arms, bridal-style. He flipped a coin to Gray, who caught it. "That's 10G. Go downstairs and call Doctor and Ellie. Tell him-tell him that Sunny fainted, and I'm taking her there now."

"Gotcha!" Gray sprinted for the stairs, but as he neared them, Doug snatched the coin out of his hand.

"This call's on me," Doug said, putting the coin on Cliff's bed. "Hop to it!"

"Yessir!" Gray sprinted downstairs, as Cliff steadied the unconscious Sunny against his chest. He straightened up fully and nodded to Mary, Popuri, Kai, and Ann before turning to Doug and Gotz. "Excuse me, sirs." He slipped past the two men, and they all ran to the window. They heard Gray cry "They're ready!" and the Inn door burst open and Cliff took off into the rain, sprinting through the sheets of water. Gray entered and stood by Mary, watching the brown head disappear into the rain. "Think she'll be okay?" he murmured sadly.

"She has to be," Popuri said, almost hysterical. "Tomorrow's her wedding day!"

Cliff burst into the Clinic, soaking wet. Jeff and Sasha looked up at him and gasped as their eyes landed on Sunny, whose head was lolling and whose body was completely limp. Doctor came sprinting in, flying past the startled Jeff, who hit the chair and sat up, rubbing his head. Doctor ignored him and skidded to a stop by the soaked pair. "Bring her upstairs. We're ready," he panted, turning to the stairs.

Cliff took off again, running as fast as he could up the stairs and into the room. Ellie was waiting, ready with a warm blanket and hot water bottles. Cliff set her gently on the bed and backed away, panting and clutching a stitch in his side. Doctor came in as Ellie arranged hot water bottles around Sunny's pale face and covered her with the warm blanket.

Doctor became business-like, studying the small girl and taking her temperature even as he measured her pulse. He brushed her wet hair out of her face and asked Ellie to read the temperature on the thermometer and record it. "96.5."

"Little low." Doctor moved his hand a little. Then he called out "Blood pressure at 118 over 72, steadily rising." Then he sighed. "Pressure normal." He turned to Cliff and smiled. "She's a little overstressed, but a day here should help. She'll be fine by the morning." Then he amended himself. "She IS fine."

Cliff sighed and smiled softly. He suddenly felt the cold of his wet clothes clinging to his body. He shook his head. His wet hair dripped into his face, and his entire body felt frozen and numb. He shuddered violently.

Ellie turned and surveyed him. "Now, now, Cliff. Don't just stand there soaking wet! You'll catch cold!!"

Cliff laughed. "An old wives' tale." Then he sneezed.

Ellie looked at him triumphantly. "An old wives' tale that's true. Now come on, out of those wet clothes!!" She laughed as Cliff turned red, sputtering. "I'm a nurse, remember? Come on, do it! Just go behind that curtain and put this on after you take off all your wet clothes." She threw him a pair of emerald green pajamas.

A couple hours later, Cliff was beside Sunny, wrapped in a warmed blanket and the emerald pajamas. Sunny slept peacefully beside him, her face smooth and unworried. He sighed as the Doctor poked his head in.

"She's asleep," the brunette reported.

Doctor smiled sympathetically at the worried fiancée of his patient. "Poor Cliff, so worried about his beloved Sunny," he teased his charge.

Cliff laughed softly. "Shut up. Go find Ellie and give her a rose."

Doctor blushed a fiery shade of red. "I get the drift. Don't bring Ellie into this." He left the two children. Cliff immediately picked up Sunny's tiny, soft hand, enveloping it in one of his big, callused hands. "C'mon, Sunny…please wake up."

"Uhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnn." Sunny twitched. Cliff held his breath as she blinked, her aqua eyes hazy. "Wha happened?" she slurred, coming out of her slumber.

Cliff leaned over her. "Hello, sleepyhead."

"Cliff? Where am I? Where are Gray and Mary and Popuri and-?" She looked around the room, processing the furniture. "Why are we in the clinic?" She looked up at him. "I'm confused."

"You passed out after eventually asking Gray and Kai out for Mary and Popuri. I carried you here, and the Doctor and Ellie fixed you up. You'll be good as new in time for tomorrow." He grinned.

"You carried me…in the rain? Won't you get sick?"

"Old wives' tale." Then he sneezed again. "Why does this keep happening?!"

"So I'll be ready for our wedding tomorrow?"

"Yup!" Doctor walked in, followed by Ellie. "In fact, Cliff can take you home now, if you want."

"Yes, Doctor. Very much!!" She struggled out of the blankets and stood-only to fall onto the bed again, gasping. "W-what the heck?"

"You shouldn't walk yet, Sunny. You're still recovering."

"But Doctor, how will I get home?"

"Not a problem." Cliff suddenly picked up Sunny bridal-style again. Sunny blushed red as he smiled at her. "C'mon, Fire Face," he said, using his name for her when she blushed. "Let's get you home."

Cliff walked out into the foggy town, turning to let Sunny wave goodbye to Doctor and Ellie and call out "Thank you!" The young brunette began walking to Sunny's home, and she was glad the rain had finally stopped. She nestled against his chest, sighing happily and listening to his heartbeat. Suddenly footsteps echoed behind them.

"Sunny! Cliff!" Mary's voice rang out behind them. The blackette appeared behind them, followed by Gray, Popuri, Kai, Ann, and Rick, who looked a bit angry. All six of them held stitches, leaning over and panting. "S-sunny! You're al-alright!"

"Yeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…"

"You'll be alright for tomorrow?" Ann panted.

"Yup!" Sunny smiled, Cliff smiling as well. "We're both ready."

"I can't believe you encouraged Popuri to ask out Kai!" That, of course, was Rick.

Popuri scowled, but before she could open her mouth, Sunny cut in. "They love each other a lot, Rick. And just because you dislike Kai, doesn't mean Popuri has to. You want her to be happy, right?"

Rick glared angrily, then sighed, dropping his head. "Yes. Yes, I do. That's why I wanted her to wait. She might meet someone she likes more."

"She won't, Rick. Accept it. She and Kai were made for each other."

He just sighed. Popuri beamed at Sunny, and Kai mouthed _Thank you_.

Mary stopped panting so much, and she straightened up. "Hey, Sunny. What were you telling Cliff that made you cry so hard?"

"Errrrrrrrrrr…" Sunny looked up at Cliff. She looked embarrassed, to say the least.

The said boy looked back at her coolly. "They'll understand it. I know they will."

"Understand what?" Gray looked curious now.

"Yeah, what?"

"You can tell us, Sunny."

"Well, alright, but you gotta promise your views of me won't change."

"Promise!" Six voices rang out in unison.

"Okay, then. When I was nine years old, I…I was abused."

Shocked silence. Then-

"What?! You…you were…beaten?!" Ann choked out.

Sunny just nodded.

"Oh…my…god!" That was Popuri. "You?! How could someone beat you?! You're so sweet, nice, kind, smart, talented…" She trailed off.

"That's awful!" Kai gasped.

"I never would have known, the way you've always acted, bubbly and bright," Rick murmured, his voice cracking.

Mary looked at her sadly "That must have been awful."

Then they all looked at Gray. He was standing there, stock still. He hadn't said anything. "Gray?" Sunny called.

"Who?" was all Gray could say.

Sunny looked at the street. "M-my father…"

Silence again. No doubt they were all thinking about their fathers beating them, unable to even dream of it. Then their faces changed. They were brobably imagining some big blonde man advancing on a small, cowering child, fists raised…

"I wanna go home," Sunny sniffed, turning in to face Cliff's chest. Cliff nodded to their friends and walked away, heading for Sunny Day Farm.

"That's why." Gray choked, tears coming to his eyes. "Earlier, when I hit her, she had fear in her eyes. I thought she was afraid of me. Now I know- I had reminded her of her father…" He began to cry. "How could I do that?!"

Mary hugged him. "You didn't know, Gray. None of us did. She hid it from us."

"Why?" Mary couldn't answer Gray's question.

But Popuri could. "I-I think she was afraid we'd hate her, or worse, distance ourselves from her. She was afraid of rejection."

"But we'd never _do_ that!!" Kai burst out angrily.

"We know that. But she didn't…" Rick said, putting a hand on Kai's shoulder. "Now, we all need sleep. Tomorrow's a big day for Sunny, and we all need to be there for her and Cliff."

The six friends nodded and went their separate ways.

Meanwhile, Cliff arrived at Sunny's house. Pushing the door open, he dodged Cassie, who was nipping at his heels, walked into the house, and laid the blonde on her bed. He looked thoughtful for a second, then tensed slightly. "Sunny?"

"Yes, Cliff?"

"The night I proposed to you, you said you recognized loneliness and pain in my eyes."

Sunny closed her eyes. "I recognized it because I often saw the same pain and loneliness in my eyes in the mirror. I had learned to realize it in others, too. That way I could helpothers in situations like mine not to hurt so badly."

Cliff kissed her forehead. "Well, I'm glad you saw that, because if you hadn't this may never have happened. Now, sleep well, Sunny. Tomorrow is a big day for both of us." He left, turning out the lights and carefully shutting the door behind him.

Sunny sighed and turned onto her side. Closing her eyes, she could see Cliff's face, surrounded by her friends', on the back ofher eyelids. She sighed again. She had finally told people who she was. Now she could only hope her friends would accept that. She knew Cliff had. Smiling slightly, she nestled under her covers and drifted into dreamland, the burden of her secret lifted from her body, freeing her mind, and heart, to fly.

Well, there you have it. Sunny is an abused orphan. She does NOT have the perfect life. In fact, it will be revealed next chapter where her father is, and who in Mineral Town reminds her of him. But I won't type it if no one reviews! Please give me GOOD comments or CONSTRUTIVE critizism. NO FLAMES OR I WILL BANISH YOU TO THE DARK ROOM THAT IS BOZO THE CLOWN'S SOUL! Oh, and please check out my Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic,Shadows and Light Unite (WHEN my partner gets it POSTED!). The real excitement starts in Chappie 3 of that fic. Oh well...


	3. Return of a Nightmare

Pure Heart: I'm back! This story's still more popular than my Sonic fic, so I'll type more on this!! Anyway, Sunny has told her secret!!! Now it's time for fear to reappear!! Mweheheh…

Disclaimer: No, I don't freaking own Harvest Moon!! I own Sunny's name and personality, the names of animals and last names, and plotlines. Sheesh!

Oh, and I had a comment on Gotz. Yeah, he kind of has a OC personality, but only for Sunny. To anyone else, he's like the game Gotz.

Anywho…on with my fic!

Under a Harvest Moon

Return of a Nightmare

"Do you, Cliff Heinger, take Sunleia Naranjas to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Carter stood at the pulpit, which was covered in white flowers and red roses. All of Mineral Town was there, even Gotz and Harris. A brunette man in a white suit stood by a blonde woman in a sparkling white and silver dress. It was wedding day!

"I do." Cliff said seriously, while Sunny scowled at Carter from under her veil. Dang it, she told him not to call her Sunleia!! She was Sunny. Period. End of sentence.

Carter grinned, and Popuri tried _really _hard not to laugh at Sunny's expression. As a result, her face turned cherry red, contrasting her white dress. May looked up at the pinkette, looking adorable in her little silver dress, her braids let down. Stu fidgeted with his bowtie, then adjusted his mini-tux. Gray stood quietly by him, watching the ceremony with a slight smile. He looked cute in his tuxedo. Sunny saw him glance at Mary, who was staring. _Awwww!_

"…and in health," Sunny snapped back to attention as Carter looked at her. "Until death do you part?"

"I-I do." _CRAP._ She had known she's screw up at least once. She'd stuttered in her vows! _Acckkk!_ She blushed lightly, but smiled at Cliff. He winked.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." Carter closed his Bible and threw his arms wide. "May the Harvest Goddess bless you!" _She already has!_ Sunny thought. "You may kiss the bride!"

Cliff turned to Sunny and slipped an arm around her to her back. Lowering his head, he winked again. "Ready?" He whispered, so soft only Sunny could hear.

"Yes." She whispered, just as soft.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss, and applause burst into the air as Cliff held Sunny close. They came apart slowly, relishing the honey-like taste. Then they blushed and looked around. First thing they noticed was the best man. Gray had a big, happy, silly (rarely seen) grin pasted all over his face. Sunny choked on her laughter, causing Cliff to steady her and slip his arms back around her waist.

Mary smiled by her parents, while Rick and Lillia cheered, Kai sitting by Lillia. Kai, however, only had eyes for Popuri. Ann and Doug snuck out to get the refreshments ready, though not before Ann flashed Sunny a smile. Won and Zack sat by Gotz. Gotz looked happy. Sunny had asked him to hand her off to Cliff. After all, she wasn't going to call her real dad! He'd been overjoyed, and arrived in a sports jacket and slacks. He smiled at her now, and she smiled back. Manna was wailing, and poor Duke was trying to pacify her. Doctor and Ellie, with Ellen, Saibara, and Barley, sat near them, Ellie patting Manna's shoulder. Karen, Jeff, and Sasha sat by Rick. Thomas and Harris smiled from the front row.

The couple led the way to the back room, where Ann and Doug waited. The bride and groom cut the cake, Sunny laughing as a piece of Cliff's falling onto his chin. She wiped it away and he smiled. Then turning, Sunny threw her bouquet over her shoulder into the crowd. She turned to see an elated Karen holding the beautiful flowers. "Looks like Karen will be the next person to get married!" She teased playfully. "But to who?"

Karen blushed and looked at Rick, who blushed and put a hand behind his head. All the girls 'awwww'ed, causing Karen to bristle. "Stop, Sunny."

"Okay! Time to dance, anyway!" Sunny laughed at Cliff's shocked face and pulled him out to the floor. Taking his hands, they began to waltz slowly, and soon other couples joined him. They danced with others, of course. Gray had a dance with Sunny, while Cliff twirled Popuri, the bride-and-groom dance with best man-and-maid-of-honor, as was Mineral Town custom. Gotz danced with Sunny once, looking worried and serious as Sunny laughed.

It was the last dance, and Cliff worked his way to Sunny after dancing with Ann. "Hey, Sunny," he started, then stopped as a small hand tugged slacks. May looked up at him, wide-eyed and nervous, but still totally adorable. "Mr. Cliff? C-can I dance with you?" She asked.

Cliff grinned. "Of course, little lady!" He lifted May and began to dance, May squealing with happiness. Sunny smiled at the two, then looked down at a tug on her skirts. When Stu bowed to her, she curtsied back and lifted him, dancing next to Cliff and May. Barley and Ellen smiled happily at their grandchildren dancing with the bride and groom. "Such sweet young people, aren't they?" Ellen commented. "Most people would have ignored May and Stu, or else laughed at them. Sunny and Cliff made their day!"

Barley nodded. "Yes. Those two are amazing, especially for city-bred children."

Ellen smiled as Cliff and Stu bowed and Sunny and May curtsied. "May they always stay that way." The two children came running to their grandparents, chattering excitedly about the dance. The bride and groom smiled at each other, content to be together.

Together…until death do they part.

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

Sunny was on her knees, attempting to clean the floor around her skirts. Ann was rebuking her. "No, Sunny."

"Yes, Ann. I'm helping you and everyone clean up!" She said fiercely.

"_No_, Sunny! Girl, it's your WEDDING day! You are NOT cleaning!" 

"_YES,_ I AM!" The blonde stared at the redhead, sparks flying between the two. Popuri quivered against Kai, who was bracing himself for a fight.

Suddenly, someone turned and pounced on Sunny, wrapping his arms around her waist, causing her to squeak. "Found you," Cliff grinned. He rested his head on his wife's shoulder.

Sunny smacked the top of his head playfully. "Let me go!"

He grinned. "Don't think so! You're not working on your wedding day!"

Sunny struggled in his grip. "But-"

"No buts. Let's go home." He turned to the crowd. "Goodbye, everyone! Thank you for the lovely wedding gifts! We owe you all so much."

A silent moment passed, then everyone scrambled forward. They formed two lines, leading to the only exit. Cliff sweat-dropped. "Uh…what's going on?"

Ann grinned evilly. "You can repay that debt now." She pulled a baggie out of her pocket, as did everyone else. Cliff sweat-dropped again, but Sunny stared at the bags. Suddenly it dawned on her what it was. "Cliff! RUN!!" She yelled, pushing her husband.

The people laughed and threw stuff from their bags as he laughing couple ran between them. Rice! The white grains rained down on the newlyweds and they laughed as they ran, not seeing Doug snapping photos. They finally made it to the door and burst into the cool air, laughing and sprinting for Sunny's house. Everyone waved goodbye and laughed.

Cliff arrived at the front door first. Waiting happily, he scooped up his bride and pushed open the door. Carrying her inside bridal-style, he twirled her, then happily set her on her toes when she yawned, ordering her to get dressed for bed teasingly. She bowed and teased back, "Yes, Master," then scrambled into the bathroom. As she got ready for bed, she smiled into the mirror. He was finally hers!! "Yaata!" she murmured, then swept out of the bathroom.

The house was empty. She looked around, peeking over the counter. "Cliff? Cliff?"

"YARR!" Arms wrapped around her waist. They squeezed her tight. She shrieked, then burst into tears. The hands released her, and she collapsed to her knees, hands over her face.

"Ack!" Cliff scrambled around her so he was in front of her. "Oh my goddess, I didn't mean to scare you that badly!" He took her shoulders gently, but his eyes filled with panic. "Are you okay?!"

Sunny scowled up. "Geez, Cliff! Don't DO that!" Then she laughed. "Well, it's WAS funny, in retrospect. But please. I don't handle that well."

Cliff hugged her, sorrow filling his chocolate brown eyes. "Sorry, Cutie. I won't do it again."

She hugged him back tightly. "It's okay. You're still learning. Certain things…set me off," she told him.

He nodded. "Okay."

She looked down. "Sorry."

"For what?"

"That you can't have a normal wife. That you have to have a wife who is terrified of people grabbing her and is a total fraidy-cat in general."

"Oh, good heavens, Sunny." He looked at her sternly. "Stop bashing yourself. You have good reason to be afraid. Heck, after what happened to you, I'd be terrified too." She opened her mouth, but he covered it with his own lips.

They kissed for a good ten minutes, then he lifted her and carried her over to the bed. Setting her on the bed, he scrambled on himself. Looking at her as she shivered, he laughed softly. Then he curled against Sunny, warming her up. "Goodnight, Cutie," Was the last thing she heard. "Sleep well."

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

A month and a half later, there was a meeting at the Inn. Everyone was there. It was just a routine meeting, as something had happened, and Harris wanted to warn everyone about something. They sat by family at the tables. Sunny and Cliff sat with Duke and Manna, the latter exclaiming that they were "Like my own son and daughter!" Because of a shortage in chairs, Sunny gave her seat to Barley, and Cliff pulled her onto his lap. _You can't stand for so long, especially after what the Doctor told us, _he'd whispered to her. _If they knew you were expecting, they'd let you sit._

Yup. She was pregnant. Two weeks pregnant, and she hadn't told anyone yet. She'd woken up one morning, only to scramble out of bed and throw up into the commode. Cliff had immediately been by her side, rubbing her back and soothing her. She'd felt so bad, she couldn't even see straight. When Cliff had help up two fingers and asked the famous question, she'd intelligently answered, "Uh, six?"

Needless to say, Cliff carried her to Doctor's immediately. And SURPRISE! She was pregnant. Cliff had been quite shocked. He was still in shock when the Doctor gave Sunny some meds that put her back on her feet. Now he was very excited about the baby.

"Everyone." Harris stood up before everyone, snapping Sunny back to the present, his uniform shining. "I'm glad that you all made it today, especially you three." He nodded to Gotz, Zack, and Won. _Why those three 'especially'?_ Sunny cocked her head at Popuri, who mouthed, _I dunno_ back.

"There has been a prison breakout." Everyone gasped. Lumina Prison was close to Mineral Town. "Stay calm. The man is an offender with a serious crime- abuse of a young one." Everyone looked at Sunny. They'd all heard the story by now. They knew Sunny had been abused as a child.

Sunny bristled, her eyes filling with flames. She growled and stood. A bottle fell off a shelf, and Sunny said, "I'll get it." She couldn't stand still. How dare a child abuser break out! That dirty person deserved a slow painful death!! She stood on tiptoe to try to put the bottle back.

"The man abused his child, and landed 10 to life in jail. He doesn't seem to like that, though. There is reason to believe that he might come here, seeing as we're close. So I want you all to be on your guard." Sunny gave up on the tiptoe idea and grabbed a chair. Hopping on it, she could still barely reach the shelf. She put her tiptoes on the edge of the chair.

"This is his picture. If you see this man, please go nowhere near him. Rather, report it to me." Sunny turned to see the picture-and found deep black eyes glaring at her from under a mess of dark blonde hair. She felt like the eyes were boring into her. _No…i-it can't be…wait, what's his name? It…_

"This," Harris stated, "is Jeremiah Manzanas."

_**CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!! BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Everyone yelled.

Sunny had fallen off the chair, dropping a boatload of bottles on top of herself. Cliff emitted a groan and ran to her. Hastily he dropped to his knees and began digging his wife out of her green glass grave. Doctor sprinted over and helped, eager to 'make sure no glass broke and cut her.' Knocking bottles aside, Cliff finally uncovered his love, and sighed with relief. The look on her face, though, scared the heck out of him.

Sunny was totally limp. Her breathing had accelerated. Her mouth was locked in a grimace, and she was pale as a sheet of paper. The worst, though, was her eyes. They were huge as the dinner plates Doug served, and the iris and pupil were small. The aqua blue of her eyes were shadowed over, making them appear as black as the convict's. _Something is horribly wrong, _Cliff's mind screamed. _Could she be miscarrying from a little fall like that?_

"Sunny?! Sunny?!" He lifted her shoulders, trying to look into her blank, unseeing eyes. No response. "Sunny!" Still nothing. Just staring and gaping. "SUNNY!" He shook her shoulders.

Sunny began to shake violently. She lifted one pale hand and pointed. Everyone looked at the picture of the man Sunny was pointing to. Everyone except Cliff. He looked at his girl, and recognized what was shadowing her eyes. Fear. _Oh, no…_ Understanding dawned on him just before Sunny spoke shakily.

"J-Jeremiah Manz-zanas…that man…_is my father!_" she said clearly. Then she pressed her face against the brunette's chest and burst into tears.

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

Two weeks later, the town was still on the lookout for "Manzaniac", as he came to be called. After Sunny's stunning confession, and the admission that she'd legally changed her name to her mother's maiden name, the loose abuser led the town to boil with anger. So this was the man who had scarred Sunny so badly. This man was the reason she used to flinch away from handshakes and hugs.

Manna was more protective of Sunny than ever. After the couple announced they were expecting, Manna threw a hissy fit anytime she caught Sunny working. She'd haul her off the farm and plunk her down in Duke and Manna's house. She even made her lie down once in a while. Sunny appreciated it, but she was falling behind in her farmwork.

Cliff was furious. This, this _beast_ of a human was the one who had ruined Sunny's childhood, who had left his scars all over her. Cliff had finally found out why Sunny refused to go swimming. A long scar trailed from her right hip all the way to her left shoulder. When Cliff questioned her, she revealed that her father had once thrown her through a window, and she'd landed on a large shard of glass. He never took her to the hospital, and the then 10 year old was forced to medicate it as best as she could. As a result, it never healed right.

Cliff burned with anger. "H-How DARE he?!" he'd roared at the time, causing the thought-lost Sunny to jump and burst into more tears. She cried a lot lately. Doctor said it was because she was pregnant. It apparently made her a little moody. "Plus," he said, "this is rough for her, knowing that the man who almost killed her is loose and close."

Cliff knew that. And because of that, he swore he'd spend every moment he could with Sunny. He loved her, and wanted her to be happy. So he came home at six everyday, so they could watch the sunset together.

Which was why he was cursing himself and the weather today. He was trapped in Doug's Inn with the rest of Mineral Town, with what looked like a cyclone headed their way. Sunny would be _terrified_.

Gray sprinted into the Inn, soaking wet. Mary gasped and hugged him as he turned to Cliff. "No sign, the house was empty. I found this little girl howling her floppy little ears off." He pulled Cassie out of his coat and handed her to his best friend. Cliff hugged her tight. May hugged her puppy, Hannah, just as tightly.

"Dang it!" Cliff yelled, causing half the people to jump. "Where is she?!"

"Easy, Cliff. We can't do anything about it." Gray put his hand on Cliff's shoulder.

"I know it. I just can't stay here, not knowing where the hey she is!"

"I know." Gray looked grim. "Especially with her father on the loose."

Cliff groaned. "Don't remind me."

Gray patted his shoulder. "Sunny's a big girl, Cliff. Heck, she'll be a mom in what, a month's time? She can take of herself."

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

The wind howled as a young girl ran through the woods. Dodging branches, it was all Sunny could do not to burst into tears. She was trapped, the wind blowing her hair in her face, making it hard to see anything. Gotz's door was locked, meaning that he was in town. "Darn it all!" She wasn't going to make it into her house in time.

Suddenly, the wind picked up. Stones began to whirl into the air. Sunny jumped over a big one-and was surprised when she didn't come down. She was being blown away! "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Strong arms locked around her waist, pulling her back down to earth. She sighed with relief. Cliff had found her. She _really _didn't deserve such a nice man. He was always there for her, even though he didn't have to be. She curled against his chest, swearing to herself she'd make him the best supper he'd ever tasted. "Thank you, Cliff!" She looked up into the man's eyes.

Dark black pierced aqua, and aqua widened.

"Y-You…You're not Cliff! …No…_NOT YOU!_"

A scuffling sound. A thud.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

It was a scream heard 'round the world.

Cliff and the others heard it as the gale hit. "SUNNY!" Cliff roared, jumping up and attempting to run through the door. Gray pounced behind him and thrust his arms under Cliff's shoulders, locking him in an army maneuver. "SUNNY!" Cliff yelled again, struggling to escape Gray's grip. He began to kick out at Gray's ankles frantically.

"Gghk! Help…me!" Gray called to the other boys. Kai sprinted over and grabbed Cliff's right arm, while Gray held his left. Together, they forced the brunette into a chair. The strong brunette kept lashing out at them, as if unaware he was hitting his best friends. He screamed wordlessly in anguish, then went limp and stopped kicking. Tears began to flood down his face. "Sunny…"

Kai and Gray fell backwards, landing hard on their backsides. The poor boys were exhausted, not to mention banged up. Kai clutched his stomach where Cliff had socked him. He seemed to be choking for breath. Gray held a hand to his bruised cheek, panting. "Ow," he said, "Cliff sure can throw a punch."

"Kai!" Popuri knelt beside him as Mary sat down by Gray. "Oh my goddess, Kai, are you alright!?" Kai nodded and clutched his stomach harder. It seemed he couldn't get enough breath to talk. Popuri pulled his hand away and rolled up his shirt, gasping at the dark bruise that covered his midsection. She hugged him tight, and Gray saw him wince.

"Gray?" Mary softly asked beside him. "Are you okay?"

The blonde boy smiled (tiny smile) at the black haired girl. "Yeah. Cliff just caught me off-guard. I'm fine. He got Kai way harder." Mary smiled back.

"K-Kai…Gray…gghkk." Everyone looked at the crying Cliff. The brunette boy was staring at his best friends, and he appeared horrified. "Did…did I do that?"

"Yeeeeeeeees!!" Popuri cried, glaring at him. "You hurt them!!!"

Cliff lowered his head, tears still falling. "I…I'm sorry, guys. Ghhhkk!" He seemed to choke for a minute. "I'm really sorry. I…I have a habit of losing my temper under stress. I tend to get a bit crazy…"

Kai grinned. "It's OK. You're just worried about your wife. She's alone and pregnant. You're overprotective. Not a good combo."

Cliff bristled. "I am not overprotective!" Then he laughed. "Okay, so I am. She's my wife. She's a month pregnant. She's terrified of some things. Her abusive father is on the loose. I think I'm entitled to a little overprotectiveness."

Gray laughed. "Yeah, probably."

"Yo, Gotz." Won was looking at the woodsman.

"What?" was the gruff reply.

"Is your house unlocked?"

"No."

Won sighed. "Well, forget that idea…"

Popuri sighed as well. "What can we do?"

Kai grinned. "Well for starters…we should probably tie…Cliff up," he gasped.

Cliff winced as Gray burst into laughter. "Actually, that's probably a good idea. I don't want to hurt anyone. I left my old home because my sister made me so mad I hit her. I won't do that again, even if I am offered money to hit one of my friends."

Manna hugged him. "We'll find her, Cliff. We will!"

BAMMM!!!

The door burst open, and everyone jumped at the noise. A man stood in the doorway, blonde hair blowing frenzily in the wind. Dark black eyes assessed the room full of people, then the loads of stores against the walls.

"I'd like some food." He had a dead voice. Cliff shuddered. Then his eyes widened as he recognized the man.

"Jeremiah Manzanas, I presume." He said coldly. Immediately the boys stepped in front of the girls, Won guarding Ann. "You aren't welcome here. Leave, or you'll be arrested."

"Awww, I don't think so," he said as he reached behind him and grasped at something. He dragged a body into the light. The body appeared limp and still. Long blonde hair, tangled in the man's hand, flashed in the lamplight, causing everyone to gasp and Cliff cry "NO!"

Jeremiah lifted Sunny's head and laid a blade against her throat. She couldn't scream, as her sleeves had been ripped off and tied around her mouth and arms. Bruises were darkening around her face and arms, and tears flowed down her face. Her whole body quivered. Her eyes found Cliff's, and fear poured from them. "After all, it'd be a shame to have to kill my own daughter." Jeremiah hissed, and Cliff stared in horror.

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

Pure Heart: MWEHhehheh… Sunny got her dad back! What a sweet family reunion! NOT!!!!!!!!! Come and review, and next time, we'll see what happens to darling Sunny and dashing Cliff!! (KYAA! CLIFF!)

Yeah, I know you all hate me for my cliffie, but review and I'll type more, I solemnly swear it! ON THE SOUL OF BOZO'S BROTHER, BAKA!!! Bye the way, more than twenty people were sucked into Bozo the Clown's void of a soul yesterday, and that's where I banish all flamers! Watch me roast hot dogs and marshmallows as you anguish in Bozo's black hole! Or give me a good review, and share my hot dogs, marshmallows, and laughter at the idiot flamers!!


	4. Dying Slowly

Pure Heart: Hello again! Heyas, people, did you like last chapter? Well, wait till you read this chappie!!! Jeremiah's BACK! Woohoo! Angst time! WARNING: Will use a little bad language.

Oh yeah, what I call a month is a "SEASON". There are four in the game, and you're pregnant for two, so that's Sunny's timescale as well. X)

Disclaimer: Hey! I so totally own this game! Yeah! It's MINE!!! gets tasered YOWWWWWWWW!!! Ok, iz nahmine…

Under a Harvest Moon

Dying Slowly

Cliff stared in horror as Jeremiah rolled Sunny's head, clicking his tongue. "Sunleia's been a bad girl. You shouldn't have given the cops info on me, you little brat." Pulling of her sleeve gag, he traced her cheek lightly, causing her to shiver. "You were naughty. This is your punishment." He smacked her across the face, throwing her into a table. As everyone cried out and Gray and Cliff moved towards him, he grabbed her hair and yanked her up by it, making her scream in pain. The two boys froze.

"Let her go!" Cliff cried, rage coursing through him. He clenched his fists, his ring on his left hand flashing.

Jeremiah's eye caught on the ring. "Oh my, you're wearing a ring like Sunleia's. Exact same color, exact same band…" His grin faded, and he glared at his daughter. "You little… you got married? WITHOUT my permission!?"

Sunny glared right back. "So what if I did? _You _have no right to govern what I do!" Then she gasped as Jeremiah smacked her again.

"You little SLUT!" He yelled in her face, causing her to flinch back. Her eyes filled with tears as the man socked her again and again. "You are a SLUT, Sunleia, that's all you are! A worthless WHORE!"

"Shut up!" Cliff yelled. "As if you can talk, you big ape! Beating up a little girl, and now you're hurting her again!"

"She's MY kid. I can do what I want." He threw her against a table. "Even kill her, if I wanted to!"

May squeaked, and Jeremiah dragged her from her hiding place under the table. As Ellie restrained Stu, and Barley leaned on Saibara, he laughed. "Aw, look at the scared little mousie, spyin' on us. Guess what mousie? I'm the cat!" He dropped May and kicked out at her as Barley yelled.

Sunny choked as the foot connected solidly with the small of her back. She had wrenched herself out of Jeremiah's grip, slipping her wrists out of the tied shirt sleeve, and wrapped herself around May, using her own body as a shield for the little girl. Gasping for breath, she staggered up in front of May. "No." she hissed, anger burning in her eyes. "You won't hurt anyone other than me. No one else."

Jeremiah shrugged. "Alright. Give the girl back to her old man. But be warned, one wrong move, and I'll fling this knife into someone's back."

Sunny lifted the sobbing May and staggered through the now wrecked pub. She swayed as she walked, and Cliff could tell she was losing her energy. Stopping beside Barley, she put May into his arms, feeling her father's eyes drilling holes in her back. She flinched as Barley hugged her, then looked at Cliff. "Save me…" she whispered.

"Sunny…" Cliff started, then cried out as Jeremiah grabbed her by the hair and wrenched her back. Twisting her head so her chin was raised, he grinned. "I want some food. This is a bar, and little Sunleia LOOKS well-fed, so there must be food. AND I want to have a room to sleep in safely."

Doug glared, but nodded slowly. He lifted a room key and led him to the stairs. "Now, I'll need a server." Cliff stepped forward silently. "Oh, not you, kid. You so obviously want to be near Sunleia, I think I'll keep you two separate. You," he pointed at Mary, "will serve me."

Gray placed his whole body in front of Mary's, shielding her. "No."

Jeremiah laughed. "If you don't listen, I can just kill her here and now." He pressed the blade against Sunny's throat, causing a red line to appear and the girl to whimper. It was a pathetic sound, and it only made Gray angrier.

Mary pushed out from behind Gray. "…okay. I'll serve you." She said softly as Anna and Basil gasped and Gray whispered, "No!"

Jeremiah grinned at the blackette. "Good. Bring me up some food." He began to leave, dragging the blonde with him. Cliff and Kai blocked his way. "Move, kiddos."

"Leave her here." Kai hissed.

The blonde laughed. "As IF! If I leave her, you'll call cops! Yeah right. She's comin' with me." He dragged her up the stairs, and the citizens heard him yell, "Stand up and WALK, whore!" There was a smack and a thud, then a low moan and footsteps.

Cliff groaned and swayed where he stood. The brunette wanted to vomit or cry, or maybe both. His pregnant wife was being held hostage by her abusive father. He was beating the snot out of her. And there was NOTHING he could do about it!! Bile rose up in his throat, and before he could stop himself, he staggered to a garbage can and threw up into it. As the others cried out, he wiped his mouth and looked at them.

Then the quiet, stoic brunette collapsed.

Ann screamed, and Gray raced over to his best friend. Lifting Cliff off the floor, the blonde boy looked into his friend's face. He was pale and shaking. Then he murmured something. Gray barely caught it. "Sunny…"

Holy _cow!_ Cliff was making himself physically sick with worry over Sunny. And he had a right to. If this was how Jeremiah reacted to Sunny's marriage, imagine if he realized she was a month pregnant!

"Good Goddess!" Gray shouted, causing everyone to jump. Cliff looked up at him weakly as he leaned the brunette against a chair. "Doctor! What would happen if…" He whispered the rest, and as he did, Doctor went paler and paler until he could barely stand.

"Gray. Go get a Turbojolt and a Bodigizer from the Clinic. NOW." He threw the key to Gray, who took off into the storm after swiftly kissing Mary's cheek. Ellie looked at him as he sat down and groaned. "Doctor," Cliff said, struggling upright. "What's wrong?"

Doctor shook his head as Doug retutned. "Cliff…"

"What!?" Cliff staggered over to stand in front of Doctor as Gray sprinted back in, holding two bottles and soaking. (A/N: Wow that was fast!) "What's the matter!?"

Doctor looked up with sorrow, worry, and pain in his eyes. "Gray just made a very good point to me. Sunny is a little over a month pregnant, yes?" Cliff nodded, his horror growing. "Well, if her father keeps beating her like that, especially in the stomach…" He looked at the floor. "Sunny could easily be sent into labor and miscarry."

Everyone gasped, and Manna started to cry weakly. Duke held her to him. Popuri buried her face in Kai's shirt, while Mary let Gray wrap his arms around her. Won held Ann as she cried, and Karen curled against Rick, looking near tears. May and Stu hugged each other, Carter holding the children in his protective arms.

"That's not all, is it?" Everyone looked at Cliff as he spoke. Tears ringed his eyes, but he was totally focused on Doctor. "That's not all that's wrong, is it?"

Doctor bit his lip. "…No, it's not. As you can obviously tell, Cliff, Sunny's in bad shape. I'm afraid that, judging by her condition, if she miscarries without my help…. she'll die as well."

Silence. Then Cliff punched the wall, causing everyone to jump again. Blood spurted from between his fingers, he was clenching his palms so hard. Tears spilled out of his eyes even as fire burned in the brown irises. "Darnit! Sunny can't… I won't let her… NO!"

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

Gray and Cliff waited for Mary at the bottom of the steps. They listened warily to the sounds from the floor above. There was muffled talking, and some cries. Suddenly a shriek rang out. "MARY! DUCK!" There was a crash, a muffled cry, and a bang. "RUN!" Another bang sounded, footsteps, and a man's yell, "SUNLEIA, YOU BITCH!!!" Then Mary came sprinting down the steps, a scared look on her face. She barreled into Gray, almost knocking him over. She clung to him as he put his arms around her. "Mary?! What did that man do?!"

"H-he tried to hit me, because I st-stared at S-Sunny too long." She clung to Gray as she began to cry. "S-Sunny jumped in the way at the last moment and took the punch in the stomach. He knocked the breath out of her, but she screamed at me to run."

"Why'd you stare at Sunny?" Cliff asked dully.

"Sh-she was chained up, tied to a table by her wrists. She pulled the table over to get in front of m-me. She yelled for me to run, so I l-left." She buried her face in Gray's shirt. "Sh-she was panting really hard when I came in. Sh-she's in tr-trouble!"

Cliff patted Mary's shoulder. "It's okay, Mary. There was nothing you could do. There's nothing any of us can do." He leaned against the wall. He'd never felt so…_**helpless.**_

Gray realized it was silent. "Shhhh…" They all listened closely.

Cassie barreled into Cliff's legs, causing him to hiss and look down. There was a piece of paper in her mouth. Cliff took it and unfolded it. In scattered, almost childish writing, it read:

Cliff

Hes asleep. Got drunk and passed out.

I cant move. Tied me to table harder tighter.

Feel sick and dizzy. Cant breathe well.

Help

Sunny

Cliff passed the note to Gray and Kai. Kai swore under his breath, and Gray ground his teeth together. "We have to get her this medicine. Now."

Cliff took the two bottles and tucked them into his pocket. "I'll do it. I'm sneaking in and freeing her, NOW." He looked around. "The storm is over. Go home. Lock your doors. I'll take Sunny home, and call the police. Please…"

Gray took Mary's hand. "We're staying here to help, Cliff."

"But-"

"No buts, Cliff." Mary cut in, a new, foriegn sense of authority in her voice causing everyone to stare. "Sunny's our friend. We are NOT going home and leaving her here with a homocidal maniac. Friends don't ditch friends, Cliff."

"Yeah." Popuri stood bravely by Kai. She smiled dazzlingly. "We're going to save her."

"Together." Ann chimed in.

"No matter what." Karen smiled.

Cliff looked around as one by one the Mineral Town residents offered their help and love for his small family. The brunette boy blinked, then looked at his feet, trying unsuccessfully to hold back tears. "Thank you, everyone. Thank you so much," he choked out. Then he turned, and composing himself, walked up the stairs quietly.

He could hear the drunken snores from the stairwell. Creeping down the hall, and avoiding that one creaky floorboard, he pressed an ear to the door. Nothing but the loud drunk snoring. He twisted the knob and quietly let himself in.

The room looked as if a tornado had swept through. Chairs were on their sides on the floor, one broken. Trash, bottles, and half-eaten food were scattered along the floor. A sour, acrid smell burned his nose as he moved inside. Jeremiah Manzanas himself was sprawled on a bed, a half-empty beer bottle still clutched in his left hand. The blonde man's chest rose and fell in rhythm with his drunken snores.

Sunny was in the corner, head lowered so Cliff couldn't see her face. He walked as quietly and fast as he could to the broken girl. Putting a hand softly on her shoulder, he felt her flinch. "Sunny." He whispered, as low as he voice could go.

Sunny lifted her head slowly, and it was all Cliff could do to keep from gasping in horror. Bruises covered every inch of her exposed skin. Her right eye was blackened, and her neck was covered in little red slashes. Her shirt (which, as you recall, had already had the sleeves torn off) had been ripped even more, exposing her collarbone and left shoulder. Both were a mass of bruises. Her overalls' legs had been slashed off, and her legs had darkening bruises as well.

She looked up at him with a little glimmer in her eyes. "I knew you'd come…" She leaned into him, and Cliff saw that her hands were tied, her slim wrists secured by a strong, rough rope that was rubbing her skin. Her breath was shallow and quick, and every few seconds she'd cough roughly. She swayed, and seemed disoriented.

"How do you feel?" Cliff asked softly.

Sunny grinned weakly. "Like I'm dying slowly." She coughed again. "Don't go over there," she nodded to the corner the sour smell was coming from. "I threw up."

Cliff took out the two bottles and held the Turbojolt to Sunny's lips. "Drink," he commanded, and the blonde gulped it down, some spilling onto her chest. She downed the Bodigizer just as fast, almost choking as some went down the wrong tube. "Don't choke!" Cliff cried softly.

Sunny leaned into him, closing her eyes. "I feel a little better now." She mumbled.

"Let's get you out of here." Cliff pulled out his pocketknife and began sawing through the rope furiously. In five quick strokes the rope fell away. Cliff helped his wife up and guided her through the trash towards the door. Just before they reached it, the cat knocked a glass of the table by Jeremiah.

The blonde man shot awake-and saw the two children staring at him.

With a roar of rage, the ran sprang up and started searching for his knife. Cliff pulled Sunny downstairs and away, out the stairwell. As the residents formed a wall around Sunny and Cliff, Jeremiah skidded out of the stairwell. "What the HELL do you think you're doing, bitch?!" He screamed at his cowering daughter.

The girl flinched, then glared, stumbling out from behind Cliff to face her father. "Getting away from you, you bastard," she spat, causing Cliff to glance at her. He'd never heard Sunny cuss. Of course, this was her dad they were talking about.

"Shut the HELL up, Sunleia! You never should have been born!" The man weaved unsteadily, holding the knife in one hand. "YOU were the reason Malia died! She was killed saving your sorry ass in that wreck! YOU killed her!"

Cliff winced at the man's words. He could see everyone flinching at the harsh statement. _Ouch, that oughtta hurt. _He couldn't imagine being told it was his father his mother died.

Sunny stared back at him, the same glare he wore adorning her face. "No, Jerem." The man winced and hissed at the name she called him. "It wasn't my fault. If you hadn't been late to pick me up that day, Mama never would have come to get me, and there never would have been an accident. That's the past, Jerem. There's nothing you can do to change it. You can't blame me, you can only blame yourself- and fate."

"Shut UP!" The blonde man roared. Rearing back, he flung the knife with all his strength at one point. Cliff cried out, and all the people yelled and tried to intercept, but they were to slow.

And Sunny fell, aquamarine eyes wide, as the knife pierced her and blood spattered the night.

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

Pure Heart: Hehhehheh! Oh, no! What happens now?! Where did Jeremiah hit Sunny? Will Sunny lose her life- or the life of her unborn baby? Will Cliff suffer even more heartbreak? Tune in later to find out!

NEWSFLASH: Bozo the Clown has claimed another 13 flamer "victims" in his black hole of a soul. When asked for a comment, his brother, Baka the Clown, quipped, "He's always did lie a baker's dozen of goodies."

By the way, AdaLeon, LOVE the 'cliffheingers' pun. XD Keep reading!

See y'alls later. If I get more than six new reviews, I'll type more! READ SaLU!! It's finally getting good!!


	5. Crying Angels

Pure Heart: Heyas! So, yeah, I'm like, totally bored, so I think I'll work on my story. Sunny was just stabbed, right? Yeah! So let's find out what happens…

Disclaimer. (rubs tasered spot on cheek) Just so I don't get tasered again, this game doesn't belong to me. I own Cassie, animal names, last names, Sunny, Gotz's OCish personality, and Jeremiah Manzanas. Much as I wish I did, I do not own Cliff, Gray, Kai, Popuri, or any of the citizens of Mineral Town.

Now, on with the angst!

Under a Harvest Moon

Chapter 5

Crying Angels

Blood spattered the night.

Everyone stared in horror as Sunny fell onto her back, the knife protruding from her. She landed with a dull thud, and didn't move. They looked at her in shock.

"Sunny?" Cliff said quietly, voice higher than normal. He walked over to his fallen wife and knelt beside her. Gently he lifted her head and pulled her into his lap. No answer. Sunny didn't move. "Sunny?" he asked a little louder. The child was still. Tears began to flow down his cheeks, mixing with the blood soaking the girl's overalls. Pressing his forehead to hers, he screamed in anguish.

"SUNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

The people began to cry. Everyone had tears in his or her eyes. Even the solid Gotz was crying, tears carving paths in his tan skin. May and Stu cried into Carter's robes, and he held them close, tears coating his face as well. Duke was silent, but tears streamed his face as well, while Manna wailed into his shirt. Doug held Ann, who also had Won's arms around her. Popuri sobbed into Kai's chest, his tears mingling with hers. Gray held Mary, and Rick supported Karen. Zack held a sobbing Lillia. Thomas and Harris, Barley and Ellen, Basil and Anna, Jeff and Sasha…everyone, even old Saibara cried for the loss of the pretty blonde with the big heart.

"HAH!" Everyone turned to Jeremiah. A triumphant grin lit his face. "Finally! The little bitch who ruined my life is dead!! No more Sunleia!" He laughed again.

"You…you…you bastard!" Gray screamed angrily. "Why…how could you!?"

The man grinned, looking insane. "She deserved nothing. She was the reason my wife died, that my Malia was killed! She deserved to die!"

Kai looked at him. Flames flickered in his eyes. "You may have destroyed more than one innocent life today." Then he screamed as Jeremiah knocked him over and stepped on his leg, putting all his weight on the teen's leg. There was a snapping sound, and Kai yelled in pain as the man stepped off his now broken leg. Popuri screamed.

"So the bitch WAS pregnant." Jeremiah grinned again. "She tried everything to convince me she wasn't, that she was just fat. Guess she wanted to protect it." He shrugged. "Oh well. It's for the best. Any brat of hers would have been rotten, anyway."

Gray roared in rage and charged the man, fists raised. The man simply kicked the boy in the stomach, grabbed his arm, and threw him into a wall. "Stupid kid." Mary screamed and ran to Gray, who didn't move from where he'd landed.

Jeremiah darted forward, and before anyone could stop him, backhanded Cliff. Gray looked up slowly as his best friend was sent flying. Jeremiah grabbed Sunny's hair and dragged her away from the sobbing brunette. Kai dragged himself over to him and helped him sit up.

He lifted the girl before the town. She looked like a broken doll, limp and lifeless. "You know…" Jeremiah smiled. "I think I'll take her with me. A nice trophy for all my hard work and searching." He lifted Sunny so that he was facing her. "Little bitch," he snorted.

Sunny's eyes snapped open. "Surprise."

"Wh-what!?"

Jeremiah was sent flying, dropping his daughter. The blonde staggered up, gritting her teeth, and everyone gasped. _Sunny was alive!_ Slowly, she pulled the knife out of her shoulder, barely wincing as the blood-soaked blade exited her body. She threw it away from her, and it skittered to a stop beside Gray. Chest heaving, she watched Jeremiah stagger up as well and face her. "You…how are…you…"

Sunny smirked, the expression giving her a bit of an evil look. "Living with you for twelve years, I had to learn to act, especially for the three years that you abused me. I learned to breathe without making a sound, or moving my chest. In all technicality, I learned to act like I was dead. Good thing, too." She grinned prettily. "Now you're weaponless and just as strong as I am."

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!!" Jeremiah launched himself at Sunny, and the girl took a fighting stance. They met with a _bam_ and suddenly there was a fistfight in the middle of the trashed pub. Jeremiah was drunk, so his aim was off. His daughter was landing more hits on him than he was on her, but she had lost a lot of blood, and her strength was fading fast. She was very agile, though, and managed to duck and dodge most of his punches.

This continued for a good while, Sunny ducking and weaving and Jeremiah throwing punch after crazy punch. The boys tried to get in and help, but there was no way in without getting clobbered by the blonde man. There was another problem as well. Gray couldn't stand up. The blonde boy seemed to be struggling for breath, coughing raggedly every few minutes. Mary was scared for him.

Suddenly, Jeremiah turned. He swung his fist and punched Cliff, who had been watching for a good time to jump in. As Sunny cried out in horror as her husband stumbled back, Jeremiah turned around and sunk his fist into her slightly bulging stomach as hard as he could.

There was a choked cry from Sunny, and her eyes got huge. Cliff yelled as the pregnant girl fell to the ground, clutching her stomach tightly. Her face was twisted in pain, and she curled around herself, pressing her forehead to the floor. Gray looked at the bloody knife his "little sister" had thrown. Jeremiah laughed. "Stupid bitch. You tried to protect your life, your world, and your baby. Now you're DEAD!" He lashed out at the blonde, who flinched.

"Arf arf!!" Cassie came flying out of nowhere, running to the rescue of her beloved owner. The little dog buried her teeth in Jeremiah's leg, causing him to howl and flinch back, missing Sunny completely. He shook his leg furiously, attempting to shake her off, but the floppy-eared girl held fast. Jeremiah reached down and ripped the dog away, then threw the pup against the wall by Gray. He managed to catch the whimpering pup before she hit the ground. The dog was fine. Gray looked at the blonde man angrily.

"Goodbye, Sunleia. Pleasant dreams." He sneered, then drew back his foot. Sunny flinched as there was a whistling sound.

The foot never came down.

Still braced for impact, Sunny heard silence. Curious, she slit open one eye. Her eyes shot open at the sight in front of her.

Jeremiah was frozen, a surprised look on his face. The knife he had stabbed his own daughter with- the exact same bloody knife he'd threatened everyone with- was buried up to the hilt in his back.

And Gray stood behind him, gasping for breath, arm still held forward from throwing it.

A gurgling sound rose from Jeremiah's throat. He staggered to one knee, then pitched forward, landing on his face right beside his daughter. He gasped once, eyes unseeing as he whispered, "I…hate…you…Sun…lei…a…" Then he fell limp and stopped breathing.

Jeremiah Manzanas was no more.

Silence. Gray stumbled slowly towards Sunny, who was staring blankly at the body of her father. He fell to his knees beside her, causing her to start and look up at the boy she called her big brother. "A-are…you all right?" he choked out, voice ragged.

The girl's arms tightened around her stomach. "Not r-really," was all she could gasp out. It was obvious both the children were in pain. "I can't move…Thanks for saving me…"

Gray smiled softly- and fell forward as he coughed. Blood spurted out of his mouth, covering his chin. "Gray!" Sunny cried, then choked again as the blonde boy fell beside her, unconscious. Cliff and Mary were suddenly there, Mary trying to lift Gray and Cliff was shaking Sunny. "Sunny, how are you?" The girl grimaced in pain. "What hurts?" he asked urgently.

"M-my whole body..." she murmured, then began to cough. She hacked up blood, which she spat out on the floor. Then she fell against Cliff, too weak and in too much pain to support herself. Her eye began to close weakly. "Hurry, Cliff…I'm losing…my control over…my body…I'm going…to…miscarry…"

Cliff lifted his bruised and crying wife, turning to Doctor. He nodded. "I'm coming. Get her to the Clinic and force as much Turbojolt down her throat as you can." He turned to Mary. "Gray too. He needs Bodigizer and Turbojolt, and fast." Mary struggled to lift her boyfriend, but to no avail. Suddenly Kai and Popuri appeared beside her. Kai attempted to lift Gray, but fell, gritting his teeth against his own pain.

Rick put a hand on his shoulder. "You can't, Kai. Your leg-"

"I don't care about my damn leg," Kai groaned through his teeth. "My friends are hurting. I couldn't help them before, I have to help now!" He attempted to stand again, then stumbled back, crying out in agony. Popuri began to cry again as her boyfriend pressed his face to his knee, trying to block out the pain.

Suddenly the tan boy felt himself being lifted of the ground. He blinked his eyes open to find Rick carrying him. The redhead sighed as he gaped. "I _thought _I said you couldn't. Geez, Kai, you sure are stubborn." He smiled softly. "But then again, you could say that Popuri and I are too. So I guess we're cool."

Popuri smiled at Kai's bewildered expression. "I think that means he's sorry he's been such a jerk, and would like to be friends," she stage-whispered as Gotz lifted the unconscious Gray. She laughed at Kai and Rick's faces, then went over to console Mary as Kai and Gray were carried after Sunny to the Clinic.

Cliff, meanwhile, had set Sunny on a bed in the Clinic and was helping her drink bottle after bottle of Turbojolt. They were on the fifth bottle. Cliff didn't know how this would help, but Cliff got the idea that it would provide his wife with enough energy to keep her body from miscarrying until Doctor was done with her. _Worth a shot._

Doctor skidded into the Clinic, Gotz and Rick following. Gotz held the unconscious Gray, who was still gasping for air. Rick was carrying a semiconscious Kai. _Wait, Rick and Kai?!_ Cliff brushed it off and returned his attention to his wife. Doctor came sprinting over, his stethoscope flying wildly. "Scoot!" he called, and Cliff barely got out of the way as the Doctor stopped in the spot he'd been in. Ellie shooed Cliff away, and chastised him when he looked back. "Doctor knows what he's doing. He'll do his best to take care of Sunny. Now scat! You're in his way!" Cliff gave her a pleading look. "I said _scat!_" She shoved him out and followed him, closing the door behind her. "I have to go help Gray and Kai now."

Cliff did a double take. "I thought you were a midwife."

Ellie laughed as she walked towards the other room. "I am, but that doesn't mean I don't know about other things as well!"

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

Four hours later, Cliff still sat in the waiting room. The whole of Mineral Town was there, including Won, Gotz, Zack, and Carter. The citizens sat everywhere-on the chairs, on Ellie's desk, on the floor, and in each other's laps. Kai and Gray were released, and sat in wheelchairs on either side of Cliff, who sat on a rolling chair. Kai had a cast on his left leg, which Jeremiah had broken in three places. Gray was worse off, though. He had four broken ribs, and had to have some surgery to repair them. Ellie had managed to catch Doctor in one of Sunny's "recovery periods", and he repaired the ribs with ease and efficiency. He was crying silently now, and no one, not even Mary, could console him.

Now the whole of the town was waiting for news on Sunny's condition. She was apparently still in Doctor's extreme care, but Cliff was getting worried. _Should it be taking this long? What if he couldn't stop the damage Jeremiah caused? What if Sunny lost the baby? What she's dying, and he doesn't want to tell me? What if she's already…_

There was a clatter, and everyone's heads snapped up. Doctor staggered out of the stairwell, sweating and exhausted. He looked up at everyone, seeming not surprised to see so many people waiting for news of one girl. He looked ready to keel over- and he did just that.

Cliff caught the black-haired man as gasps rang out from everyone. He helped Doctor into a chair. "You alright, Doctor?"

"Yeah, just exhausted." He looked up at the worried citizens. He looked solemnly at them for a moment. Then he smiled, giving a thumbs up sign. "Sunny will be okay."

Everyone sighed in relief. Cliff and Gray kept staring at the tired man, who continued.

"She's exhausted, and she looks like death warmed over, but she'll be okay. I had to perform a couple of surgeries. She had some internal bleeding to stop. Like I said, though, she'll be alright. And," he paused for a second, then his smile got wider. "She's still a month pregnant."

Silence. Then everyone jumped and cheered. Cliff hugged a very startled Doctor, then punched the air, laughing happily. Kai laughed and waved his arms, grinning from ear to ear. Gray smiled through his tears, but kept crying. Mary and Popuri stood behind their wheelchairs, hugging the two boys close. Won twirled a happy Ann as Rick and Karen smiled happily at each other.

"Would you like to see her?" Doctor asked, and recieved a resounding "YES!" He led the people towards the stairs, then seemed to think better of it. He went upstairs and returned down the elevator with a rollaway bed. Sunny lay still on the bed, wearing a pink gown that revealed bandaged arms and legs. Her neck was bandaged, and there were still bruises on her face. But her belly was still more bulgy than normal, and as Cliff moved forward and stood by her, her aqua eyes opened.

"Hey, Cutie," Cliff smiled, happiness glittering in his eyes.

"Hi, Cliff," came the weak reply.

"Feeling better?"

"Y-yeah. Jeremiah…"

Gray suddenly burst into tears again. Sunny looked at him in shock. "Angels aren't supposed to cry…"

Cliff stared at her. "Angel?"

"Y-yeah… everyone in here's an angel. At least, to me, they are…" She coughed violently, and Cliff tensed, but it was a dry cough, nothing more.

Gray rolled forward in the ensueing silence. "Sunny…I'm no angel. I'm sorry. I threw the knife into his back and…k-killed him. I didn't want to, but he was going to kill you if I didn't. I was afraid…I…I _killed _a man!" He began crying again.

"Gray." The crying boy looked up, blue eyes full of liquid. Sunny smiled softly and shook her head. "Don't be sorry. You did what you had to do. I am not angry. Thank you for saving my life," she paused, then smiled again, "and my baby's."

Gray nodded, and slowly dried his tears. "Thanks, Sunny."

"Oh, yeah." Doctor cut in from his desk, where he'd sat. "I forgot to mention, I had to give Sunny a blood transfusion. The first blood I found that matched yours was Gray's. So now-"

Sunny smiled. "We really are brother and sister." Gray looked stunned, then grinned.

Cliff started, then pulled out his wallet. "How much?"

"Hmm?" Doctor turned to him.

"How much? Sunny had surgeries, Turbojolts, your care…" Cliff began pulling 200Gs out of his wallet at a time, counting out all that Doctor had done for them.

Doctor shook his head. "There are no fees, Cliff."

"Wait, what?!" Cliff and Sunny stared at the man. "No way! We really want to pay you for all you've done! Please!"

"Cliff." Doctor put a hand on the brunette's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. "You owe me nothing. I don't want payment for this. I was happy to help. Just…keep her out of trouble, okay?"

Cliff looked down at his feet, tears springing back to his eyes. _Man, I've been doing a lot of crying today…_ "Th-thank you so much…we can never thank you enough…"

Sunny was also crying now. "What did I do to deserve such kindness?…"

Gray smiled now, patting his sister's head softly. "Everything, Sunny. Everything."

The other teens smiled, gathering in front, with the adults behind them. As they talked, Sunny noticed a flash of light from Karen's left hand. She smirked again, this one not so evil. "My prediction came true."

Cliff looked at her along the same way everyone else did-confusedly. Sunny pointed at Karen and Rick. "Yo, Rick, when'd you get the time to put the rock on her finger?"

Rick blushed and looked at the ceiling. It dawned on Cliff then. "You asked Karen to marry you?!" he burst out.

Rick blushed harder. "Y-yeah, I did."

Popuri squealed happily and tackled Rick, knocking the breath out of him. "When? Whenwhenwhenwhenwhenwhen?!"

"Aack! Choking… not… breathing!" The redhead gasped. Popuri released him, and he choked in some air. Then he straightened and put his arm around Karen, who showed them a ring, an amethyst heart. "Yesterday, before all the chaos started with Manzanas."

"YAY!!" Popuri began dancing around as everyone smiled and laughed. Cliff smiled at the newly engaged couple, then looked down as something warm touched him. Sunny slipped his hand into hers, and they smiled at each other. Cliff set his hand softly on Sunny's slightly bulgy belly and started when he felt a flutter. His smile grew, and he sat by her all day, just holding her hand and feeling their miracle baby kick. Just Sunny and Cliff Heinger, happy to start their family and be together forever.

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

Pure Heart: Awwwww…FLUFF!! I love this stuff! Sunny survived, the baby survived, and love is still able to blossom! YAYS! XD

But wait, IT'S NOT OVER YET!!! There will be two more chapters, and lots of fluff! Yeah, no more angst… but BOOHOO for you!! I like fluff, and there will be lots of it! Don't worry, though, there will be some darkness in it. Too much fluff can make me sick. Wait…why don't you vote? Fluff, angst, or both? Leave your vote in your review, and we'll see what happens! So R&R, please! (NO, I will NOT do a lemon!!)

Byeas for now!!


	6. Recovery on Hold

Pure Heart: I'm so sorry! I'm having severe writer's block lately, and school's not helping. I got a lot of votes for "fluffy angst", whatever that is, so I probably should write that. Thing is…. I don't know HOW! Oh, well, I'll take a shot at it….

Disclaimer: Umm…hello? I've typed this how many times? I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON!!!!! JUST SUNNY, GOTZ'S OCISH PERSONALITY, AND LAST NAMES!!!

On with it, already!

Under a Harvest Moon

Recovery On Hold

May skipped happily around the church, giggling as flower petals landed on her pretty pale yellow dress. She smiled at Rick and Karen, who had just been married that very day. They were standing in front of the congregation, smiling at each other with their trademark little half smiles. Popuri and Kai were currently congratulating them. Surprisingly enough, Kai and Rick weren't quite enemies anymore. Sure, they still lost their tempers at each other a lot, and Popuri often broke up arguments, but at least they were civil to each other in public.

May giggled at Stu, who looked over at her from beside Ellie. In his tux, he looked kinda…cute. She blushed, and saw him blush as well. Giggling, she winked at him and scurried out, feeling the flowers in her braids blow softly behind her. She ran-and smacked right into someone.

She squeaked and fell flat on her tush. Rubbing her nose, she looked up to see Cliff looking down at her. She stuttered, "I-I'm sorry! I'm so s-sorry, Mr. Cliff!!"

Cliff smiled down at the apologizing girl. "It's no problem, May. Don't apologize to me. No need." He patted her head, then looked around. "Hey, have you seen Sunny around? She kind of vanished after the ceremony."

May shook her head. "Big Sister? No, last time I saw her, she was talking to Rick and hugging him, congratulating him." Cliff wilted a little and nodded to the small girl. He walked away, and began talking to Gray.

The blackette skipped to the exit, then paused and looked back at Cliff. Where was Sunny? She knew better to vanish like that! Her husband had become way more over-protective since the Jeremiah incident. He freaked out when she did this. She skipped outside, and stood in the door.

Sunny lay on her back in the grass, eyes closed. Her pretty lavender dress blew in the wind, ruffling around her feet. Her arms lay protectively over her belly, which looked like she had a balloon under the dress. _Even pregnant, she looks so pretty!_

Suddenly, a pretty tune caught her attention. Sunny was singing to herself. May listened quietly.

_Although I'll never deserve it,_

_I realized that you don't give, me all of your love._

_I couldn't ever return it._

_You know that I could never give, you reason enough_

_Love, came over me, You found the way to my heart!_

_Tell me why! What have I done? _

_I've got you, now you'll always be the one!_

_Tell me how! Can this be true?!_

_Come with you-oo, now I really wanna know,_

_Tell me why-y!_

_Got ev'rybody believin',_

_I want the world to see the kind, Of love that we've got_

_Deep down in me I can feel it,_

_I'm gonna give you all I have, and no matter what_

_Love, came over me, You found the way to my heart!_

_Tell me why! What have I done?_

_I've got you, now you'll always be the one!_

_Tell me how! Can this be true?!_

_Come with you-oo, now I really wanna know,_

_Tell me why-y!_

_I'm gonna wait no longer,_

_To show how I really feel,_

_My love is growin' stronger,_

_You're all that I need…_

_You are, my love for life…Nothing can tear us apart!_

_Tell me why! What have I done?_

_I've got you, now you'll always be the one!_

_Tell me how! Can this be true?!_

_Come with you-oo, now I really wanna know,_

_Tell me why! What have I done?_

_I've got you, now you'll always be the one!_

_Tell me how! Can this be true?!_

_Come with you-oo, now I really wanna know,_

_Tell me why-y!_

_Tell me why-y!_

_Tell me why?_

Sunny stopped singing and stared at the sky.

"Wow, Big Sister! You sing really well!"

Sunny shot up and looked at May, aquamarine eyes wide. "Y-you were listening?!" she stammered, blushing bright red.

May nodded. "That was amazing! I really like your voice!!" Then she cocked her head. "I've never heard that song before though."

Sunny blushed even harder. "Th-that's cause I wrote it."

"WOW!! Really?!" May gawked at Sunny, gray eyes going huge. "Oh my gawsh, Big Sister! You're so amazing! I wanna be like you when I grow up!!"

"No, you don't-"

"May!" Stu appeared at the church door. "Your granddad wants you."

May ran inside. At the door, she stopped. "Oh, Mr. Cliff!! Big Sister's outside!"

"Thank you, May."

Sunny's breath caught in her chest as Cliff came outside, looking at her. His eyes were wider than normal, and he was blushing. She narrowed her eyes. "You were listening, weren't you?"

Cliff blushed harder, but looked her in the eyes. "Yeah."

Sunny sighed and flopped onto her back, closing her eyes. Cliff sat down beside her. "You know, I never knew you were such a good singer. Why didn't you ever enter the Music Festival?"

"I didn't want anyone to know. Besides, Karen's way better."

"I don't think so."

Sunny glared at him. "Aren't you a little biased?"

"So maybe I am." Cliff leaned over and kissed her cheek. She giggled softly as he intertwined his fingers with hers. He studied her as she tilted her head back and smiled softly. The dark bruises around her cheekbones and forehead were fading, helped along by concealer and makeup. Her black eye had faded almost completely. She looked a little tired, but hey…who wasn't? Her slender arms, exposed by the sleeveless gown she wore, were back to normal tone, as were her legs. Her exposed collarbone was also fading back to pale crème skin, and the slashes on her neck had healed. The gaping hole created in her shoulder by her father had halfway healed, and it had only been a week.

Popuri and Kai were engaged now, as were Doctor and Ellie. Gray had asked Sunny to help him propose to Mary, and the two were plotting something, Cliff could tell. Sunny only smiled when he asked. Won was showing interest in Ann, much to Sunny's delight. No matter what Cliff said, Sunny got the feeling that if she hadn't shown up, Ann and Cliff would have ended up together. _Wonder why?_

Cliff felt his beautiful wife lean into him, and he put his arms around her. Then he spoke. "Sunny? That song…"

Sunny stiffened.

"It was about your father, wasn't it?"

Sunny remained tense for a minute, then sighed and ducked her head. "Yeah. I did write that about Father. I know he… I know he was cruel to me and all….but…but…but I still loved him, you know? He was my dad, and he used to act like one, when I was little. It hurt when I found out my story and pictures were used as evidence against him. I felt like I had _betrayed _him…"

Cliff wrapped her in a hug. "Never again, Cutie. Never again will I let anyone hurt you." He smiled and kissed her cheek quickly, feeling her crawl into his lap. She curled there against his chest, happy to be with him.

New love had begun. Sunny only hoped it would last.

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs

Cliff laughed at Rick's face, which was his "very embarrassed" one. Kai was teasing the redhead. "Aww, man, Rick, it only took you what? TWO NIGHTS?! Dude, that's kind of sad."

"What?!"

"Well, obviously you wanted Karen so long-"

"Don't EVEN go there," Gray warned the tan boy. Yup, Karen was pregnant now. It had only been two weeks since the wedding, and a week since Doctor and Ellie's. Rick and Karen had announced it earlier that day, and while Karen was talking to Sunny (Women and their pregnancy talk!), the guys took Rick out for some celebratory beers. Cliff was drinking wine.

"So, Cliff, how's Sunny?" Rick said, desperate to change the subject. "She looked a little dizzy earlier."

Everyone turned and looked at Cliff. The brunette smiled. "She's doing great. Healing up pretty quickly, too. She just has dizzy spells a lot. Comes with the baby, I guess."

"That means Karen will get dizzy too, right?" Rick asked worriedly.

Cliff shrugged. "To each her own, I guess."

"A toast!" Kai raised his beer glass. "To the two men among us about to be fathers!! And may all our families grow!!" The toast was made, and the chatter continued.

Meanwhile…

"Yeah, I woke up yesterday and felt so sick that I couldn't walk. Rick ended up calling the Doctor."

"Aww! Why didn't he carry you?!" Popuri pouted, and Ann smiled. Every girl was gathered at Sunny's house, having a lady chat.

"He twisted his elbow a couple of days ago, catching Miss Lillia when she fell."

"Oh, he di- wait, WHAT?! Mom fell?!"

"She's fine, Popuri. Rick took the brunt of the fall for her." Karen turned to Sunny. "So, Sunny, what's it like to be pregnant?"

Sunny thought for a second, her hands resting lightly on the bulge of her stomach. "Well…it can be hard at some points, but in the end, it's totally worth it. I mean, I get cranky sometimes, and I get dizzy a lot, but somehow Cliff always puts up with my mood swings and makes me feel so beautiful and special. In all honesty, the pregnancy has brought us closer. That makes me really happy."

Karen smiled, entwining her hands over her stomach, which would soon swell like Sunny's had. "That sounds amazing."

Popuri looked thoughtful. "I like the sound of that…"

"Popuri!" Ann scolded. "You're not even married yet!"

Laughter filled the cozy house. Popuri's marriage to Kai was two days away.

"So, Ann," Ellie asked, "how're things with Won?"

Ann turned bright red. "Well…uh…"

Popuri looked ready to burst. "What, Pop?" Sunny asked.

"They're getting serious!!" Popuri cried.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Ann blushed even harder.

At that moment, a tremendous barking came from outside, followed a sheep bleating. Sunny's head shot up, and she sprang out of her chair and out the door. Cassie was fighting a wolf, who was attacking her sheep Sunnshine. With a loud yell, Sunny swung her hammer at the wild animal, who whimpered and ran to her side, trying to pass her.

"Sunny!" Cliff and the others ran up as Karen and the girls stood in the doorway. "What's going on?"

"I'm fine Cliff! Stupid wolf attacking my sheep…" She continued swinging the huge hammer at the wolf. The citizens all watched in awe as Sunny and the wolf sparred. Sunny won. The wolf ran off, yipping and whining, as Sunny yelled after it, "And don't come back, you mangy mutt!" Then she pushed Sunnshine into the barn and leaned against the door, pale as paper.

Cliff was immediately at her side. "Geez, Cutie, you alright?"

Sunny smiled up at him. "Don't worry. I'm just. A little bit. Dizzy." She gasped.

Cliff lifted her. "Silly girl. You should have called me to do that," he scolded her softly.

Sunny grinned. "No. I'm fine." Then she yawned.

"What's this?"

Mary was leaning over Cassie, looking at something. She unrolled a piece of paper and something fell out of it. Mary gasped as she picked up a beautiful ring made of gold, decorated with a finely wrought jade flower with an amethyst center. Then she read the paper aloud. "Mary, will you marry me?"

Gray stepped out from behind the tree, holding a bouquet of flowers. He grinned sheepishly. "Well? What do you say?"

Mary smiled at him, a big smile, an expression rarely seen on her face. It lit up the night. "Yes, Gray. Yes!"

Gray smiled and took her hand. He slipped the ring on her left finger and smiled. "Thank you, Mary. You can't imagine how happy I am."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" chorused Ann, Popuri, and Ellie. Karen smiled, and Kai, Won, and Doctor cat-called teasingly. That is, until the girls set upon them with hammers pulled out of hammerspace. They took off running back to town.

Cliff looked down at Sunny to find the blonde smiling. "I'm guessing you had a part in this?" He asked tentatively.

Sunny grinned mischievously. "I may have lent him Cassie for the night-and told him Mary would be over…"

"C'mon, my little matchmaker," Cliff carried her in as the two waved goodbye to their friends. "You better get in bed."

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

Cliff was pacing again. Why the heck did he do this? Sunny was just a little late getting home from the mines, that's all. She'll be back any minute, laughing happily at her wacko little puppy.

But no. Something was telling him that something was wrong. But what? All he knew is that he was annoying the snot out of Gray, Rick, and Kai, who were waiting with him at the house.

"She'll be back!" Kai exclaimed. "Just sit down and relax!"

"I know…I just get this feeling…"

"She is okay, Cliff." Gray said softly. "It's just run-over feelings from the Jeremiah incident. You're worrying too much. Again."

Cliff couldn't help but laugh. Sunny herself had said the day before their engagement night that his biggest fault was that he thought and worried too much. Gray looked relieved to see his best friend laugh. Cliff sat down by him again. "Ok, so I'm paranoid. Forgive me my little faults and I, yours."

The boys laughed happily. That is, until May and Stu burst through the door.

"Umm, guys? There is such thing as knocking." Gray was a little put out.

Stu ignored him. "M-Mr. Cliff!!"

Cliff looked at him kindly. "Yes, Stu?"

The next words would rip his heart out.

"Doctor says c-come now. The baby's coming, and he's afraid that h-he's losing Sunny!"

Cliff paled. Gray gaped. Kai and Rick looked shocked.

Then Cliff sprinted out of the Inn and to the Clinic.

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

Cliff was frantic. It had been _four freaking hours, _and Doctor still wouldn't let him see Sunny. "She's doing her best, Cliff. All you can do is pray for her safety."

Yes, he could pray. He did pray, he was praying, and he would pray all night if he had to. That didn't mean he could block out Sunny's anguished cries. She was hurting, she was _in pain, _and he couldn't even hold her hand! He punched a wall to relieve his feelings, and only accomplished in almost splitting his stitches.

"Hey, man, the wall's innocent!" Kai called. The three boys were taking turns switching off on "Cliff duty", which basically meant keeping Cliff from destroying everything in sight. Kai was on duty, while Rick was sleeping and Gray was next.

Cliff shook his head and groaned. "You don't get it."

Kai yawned. "Course I don't, I'm not you. But I do know that Sunny will be super angry if you break a wall in half or something." Gray walked in. "Gray, help our paranoid brother over there to relieve his feelings without having a total meltdown." Kai left then, tired and sore.

"Hey, Cliff," Gray said softly. Cliff kept pacing, and the blonde man sighed. "Cliff, you need to sit. You need rest, too. It's what, 11:30? Sunny would-"

"I KNOW!" Cliff yelled, causing Gray to jump. He glared at his hands. "I _know,_" he repeated, "but I can't help it, darnit! Sunny is the world to me. She saved me and loved me when no one else would. And now…I-I can't e-even…" He burst into tears.

Gray stared for a second. Then, on impulse, he stood and slowly walked over to Cliff. Then the blonde boy did something he'd never dreamt of doing before.

He wrapped his arms around his brother in law and hugged him tightly.

Cliff gasped and looked up, feeling Gray's arms around him. "Don't cry, Cliff. Just…don't. Don't give up hope. Sunny's pulled off miracles before-you've gotta believe she can do it now. Just trust in her. So no more crying. Okay?"

Cliff choked back a sob. "Al-all right. No more crying."

The door flew open, and the two boys pulled away and looked up to see Doctor staring at them, shocked. "Ummm….am I inter-"

"God, no." Gray said. "Isn't a guy allowed to comfort his brother in law?"

"Oh, y-yes."

"Doctor." Cliff stepped forward. "How's Sunny?"

"Ah, yes…well…

"Sunny is…"

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

CLIFFHEINGER!!! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 3 Woot!

So, whattaya think? Pretty good for fluffy angst, huh? I liked it! So what'll happen to poor Sunny and the baby? You'll only find out if I get six DIFFERENT reviews that are at least FOUR sentences long! Mwehhehheh…

There will be a sequel to this, by the way. The name is TBA. Check back to find out!! R and R, and PLEASE check out Shadows and Light Unite! Byeas!


	7. Dreaming of Wings

Pure Heart: Hiyas! Welcome back!! Sorry it took so long, but I broke my finger Tuesday and have had a heckuva week. Oh, yeah, and before I forget, the song from last chapter is NOT mine, it belongs to Jump5 and is called "Tell Me Why?" So, what happens to Sunny? Does she recover? Or will the beloved blonde sink into the abyss, never to return? Find out!

Disclaimer: Again, nothing belongs to me except Sunny, the last names, and Gotz's OC personality. Please always remember to include this, or risk being tasered by Natsume. (rubs cheek) …hurts like heck, too…

Chapter Seven

Dreaming of Wings

"…holding on."

Cliff gasped and fell back against the wall. Gray leaned beside him. Sunny was still alive, but only just. How long could she last? "Can I _please _go in and see her?"

Doctor nodded. "Yes, you may. But, I warn you, Cliff. She is incredibly weak, hanging onto life by a thread…she could slip away at any moment. Don't get your hopes up."

Cliff looked at him. He remembered his sweet wife and one thing she told him while they were still friends. _"Cliff, I know you've been hurt, but don't give up hope! There is a place for you here in Mineral Town, I'm sure of it!! Hope is the second strongest power in the world."_

He looked at Doctor quietly. "Hope is the second strongest power in the world. I won't give up hope, Tim. It's all I have left." With that, he walked into the room where his beloved wife was.

Sunny was unconscious and pale, her breathing so soft and faint he could barely hear it. Her chest barely rose and fell as she breathed. She didn't move at all, and her lower body was soaked in blood. A cold sweat covered the sweet child, and she shivered slightly every few minutes. Her eyelids flickered, and her body was totally limp. Cliff's heart broke to see his wife like this.

Ellie stood beside her, a solemn look replacing her normal soft smile. Her dirty blonde hair was mussed, and the normally tidy nurse looked very disheveled. She was holding a small bundle in her arms, and with a jolt Cliff realized that Sunny no longer had a stomach like a basketball. He also realized he hadn't heard a baby cry. "Th-the baby?"

Ellie looked at Cliff, then smiled. "The baby's all right, Cliff. Just sleeping, which is quite uncommon in a newborn baby. You have a little daughter, Mr. Dad." She looked at him kindly. "Would you like to hold her?"

Cliff nodded slowly, and Ellie walked over and put the bundle in his arms. The baby was beautiful. Wrapped snugly in a soft white blanket embroidered with roses, she slept peacefully and quietly. A soft tuft of bright blonde hair peeked out from under the blanket, curling above her closed eyes. Her tiny hands, curled in fists, rested under her chin, as if she were ready to fight someone. Her tiny face had pale skin like Sunny's. She really resembled her mother.

Cliff burst into tears.

Ellie left him and went out to Doctor, who was talking to Gray softly. The brunette boy hugged the child to him, feeling her tiny warmth against his thudding heart, and the baby smiled. He then laid the baby girl softly in a crib beside the bed (how convenient!) and took Sunny's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. Feeling no return squeeze, he laid his head on the bed and began to cry harder.

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

_Sunny sighed. Wait…her pain was gone. What was going on? _

_She blinked her eyes open. She was in a beautiful room made totally of clouds and what looked like solidified moonbeams. Lights danced around like fireflies, spinning and glittering around her. Glancing around, she could see other people, but only faintly, as if through water or ice. Reaching out, she stopped only when she felt her hands hit an invisible wall. "What the?"_

"_Ah, Mrs. Heinger, you're here."_

_Sunny turned-and gaped. A young man stood in front of her, and he glittered brighter than any of the dancing lights. His long hair was like Cliff's, but jet black instead of brown. A halo hovered right above his head. His golden eyes were focused on her, and he smiled at her expression. But the most amazing thing was the beautiful pair of brown and white streaked wings extending from his shoulder blades, which were uncovered by his white tunic. "Wh-who are you?" she asked, her voice quavering._

_He smiled kindly. "My name is Gabriel, and I serve the Lord most High."_

_Sunny stared, then whipped her head around. "Cliff? Where's Cliff? And my baby?"_

"_All in good time, child." The angel lifted her quickly, and she squeaked. "You are needed."_

"_Me? Why?"_

_Gabriel looked at her happily. "Who can read the mind of God?" he asked as they took off, the strong wings carrying them high into the clouds._

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

_Gabriel landed gracefully, not letting Sunny fall as they hit the ground. He looked at the meeting hall in front of him, and Sunny stared at it too. It was built of sunbeams and rainbows, dazzling to the sight. _

"_Gabe!" Another angel came flying at them. "You're late!"_

_Sunny gasped. A beautiful female angel landed beside them. Her waist-long golden hair made Sunny's seem washed out in comparison, and her deep silver eyes glinted with untold knowledge and wisdom. She wore a long white dress with a V-neck that hugged her pretty frame just right. A halo identical to Gabriel's hovered above her head, and she wore sandals that laced up her legs, just like Gabriel. Her wings, however, were the purest white, and slightly smaller than the male angel's. _

"_So, Gabe, this is the girl? Mrs. Sunleia Raye Naranjas Heinger?"_

_Sunny blushed. "Please-Sunny."_

_The angel smiled, causing Sunny to stare in awe again. "Welcome, Sunny."_

_Gabriel put Sunny down and stood by the angel girl. "This, Sunny, is the newest angel, Noel. She was about your age, I think." He gestured to the hall. "Go now, Sunny, for He is waiting for you."_

_Sunny gulped. "A-alone?"_

_Noel smiled. "You're never alone, Sunny. Remember that."_

_Sunny swallowed, then balled her fists in front of her body and grinned. "Yeah…you're right! I'm never alone...I think…"_

_With that, she walked into the beautiful building. _

_Light danced around her, and she walked along a hall. She came to a door guarded by an angel wielding a sword. He looked at her with coldness in his green eyes. She shivered. "Umm…hello…I'm Sunny Heinger…and you are?" she asked, her voice an octave higher than usual._

"_I am Michael, angel of the Lord." His black hair was a little lighter than Gabriel's but shorter. He wore an identical white tunic, but also wore a sword belt of black leather. His sword had an emerald pommel stone, and it shone at the slightest movement. His soft gray wings, larger than the other two angels', extended across the doorway, blocking it. "We have been waiting for you, Mrs. Heinger."_

"_Why me? I'm not special in any way."_

_Michael looked at her as he flew around her so she was beside the door. "Mrs. Heinger, obviously He sees something in you you cannot see yourself." He gently pushed her in the doorway and shut the door behind her. She heard the lock click. Great. She was trapped._

_A loud sound caught her attention, snapping her back into focus. Turning, Sunny was suddenly blinded by the most brilliant light she'd ever seen. Even with her face buried in her hands, the light pierced her eyelids, and she cried out, falling to her knees. Then she felt a gentle hand on her cheek, caressing her face, warm and comforting. _

"_My dearest Sunny, how I have longed for this moment," a kind voice boomed, and Sunny let herself finally cry._

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

Cliff didn't know how long he had been there, and he didn't care. He'd lie there for as long as Sunny slept. He wanted to be there when she woke up, just like she had for him. The baby slept on, and Cliff got the strangest feeling she'd awaken when Sunny did. He burst into fresh tears.

Gray and the others were outside the room, talking quietly with Doctor. Ellie had checked in on him a few minutes ago, and he had feigned sleep. He knew she saw he was awake, though, because he couldn't stop his shoulders from shaking as he cried. They were all worried about him, he knew-him and the baby.

He wouldn't give up hope. He would wait by her side…forever and a day, if he had to.

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

_Sunny awoke to find herself back outside the room. She was on a bed of clouds in a darker room, lit by a sole moonbeam. Michael sat by her cloud bed, sword by his side. "You are awake at last, child."_

"_Mi…chael?" She sat up, wincing at a sharp pain shooting through her head. "Ohh…"_

_The angel reached over and pressed her back down onto the cloud. "Rest easy. You are still recovering."_

_She looked at him, one hand resting on her own forehead. "Reco...vering?"_

"_The light of God can be very damaging to humans."_

"_Please, Michael…I want to go back to Mineral Town."_

"_Why?" _

_Noel had entered, followed by Gabriel. All three looked a little puzzled. "Why do you want to go back? Back to the pain and suffering of being human?"_

_Sunny stared at them. "Why __**wouldn't **__I want to go back? I have a family-a brother, a husband, and a brand new baby. I want to be with them."_

"_B-but you could be an angel! You could have wings!" Noel gasped. "You could fly the skies forever!"_

_Sunny looked up at them, and the angels flinched at the flames in the blonde's eyes. "This wouldn't be heaven without Cliff."_

_Michael looked her in the eye. Then he smiled for the first time. "You truly love that man. With all your heart, mind, and soul." He opened a portal beside him with a single slash of his sword. "I warn you, child, you might not be able to go back." He laughed. "But the look in your eyes says you'll never give up. And…" his smile faltered, and he touched her cheek, studying her. "…there seems to be some sort of power pouring into you…"_

_Sunny looked at him. Then she felt it. A special warmth filling her heart and making her comfortable. __**Cliff.**_

"_All right. Go back to them, Sunny. They are waiting for you."_

_Sunny staggered up, then hugged Michael. She hugged Noel next, then Gabriel. "Thank you so much."_

_Noel smiled. "I may not understand your decision, but maybe I'm not meant to."_

_Gabriel clapped her shoulder. "Stay happy, Sunny."_

_Sunny smiled. "Always!!"_

_Then Gabriel lifted her and stepped into the glittering portal. The other two angels waved as they faded out of view. As the diamond lights surrounded her, her body tingled. She felt like she was under water. Feeling her mind going blank, she closed her eyes blissfully, knowing she'd make it back to Mineral Town. _

_She was going home._

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

Cliff heard everyone entering the room, but he ignored them. His face was pressed into the bed, muffling his tears. He was still holding her hand, the tiny hand enveloped in his own. Sunny's smile flashed through his mind. More tears came, but he held back the sobs.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Gray's voice pierced the silence. "Cliff, come on. It's been almost twenty-four hours. You need to go home."

Cliff's heart stopped. A day? The baby still hadn't woken up!

"Cliff…Doctor says that if Sunny doesn't wake up by midnight-10 minutes from now…

"She is brain-dead, and he will pull the plug on her medicine."

Cliff's heart shattered.

No.

_No._

Sunny couldn't die!

Gray began to tug on his shoulders. "C'mon, Cliff, I'll take you home."

"No."

"Cliff, there's nothing you can do!!"

"No."

"Cliff, you need-"

"I NEED SUNNY!"

The yell caused everyone to jump. Cliff faced them all, and they could see the pain on his face. He glared at them all, his brokenness evident. "There is always something! Even if all I can do is sit here and hold her hand! I won't give up on her! She never gave up on me, so I will never give up on her!!!"

Suddenly he felt pressure on his hand. Looking down at his left hand, he saw it was empty and limp.

Wait.

His right hand?

Hardly daring to breathe, he looked down.

Sunny's hand was gripping his weakly. His eyes trailed up her arm, up her body to her face.

The aqua eyes he loved so much were looking at him.

"Sunny.." he breathed, tears glittering on his tan face.

Everyone seemed to stop breathing.

"C..liff…" Sunny smiled weakly. "I'm…back…n…ow…don't…cry…"

A simultaneous gasp. Then a dazzling light filled the room. A beautiful angel boy appeared, floating over Sunny's bed. His jetty hair ruffled slightly, and his golden eyes observed the room, stopping on Cliff and the baby. He smiled, his brown and white streaked wings beating softly. "Hello, Cliff."

"Ga…br…iel?" Sunny gasped. Cliff looked at his wife. Sunny _knew _this angel?

"Hello again, Sunny. My Master asked that I make your decision known." He turned to the others. "Sunny here visited our land-the land of heaven. She was summoned by the Lord himself, summoned to see him. Sunny…was offered the chance to become and angel."

Everyone gasped, and Sunny smiled. "Yeah…I dreamt…of wings…"

A baby wail split the story, and Cliff looked over at the crib, startled. The baby was squalling, her tiny face screwed up and red, her tiny fists balled by her chin. Cliff lifted her, and on impulse, pulled his chair beside Sunny and held her between them. Sunny stroked the baby's cheek softly. The baby quieted at her parents' touch, sucking her thumb. He smiled, then looked up at Gabriel. "Sorry."

Gabriel grinned. "No problem. Anyway, Sunny obviously turned down the offer, and asked to come back. In all honesty, she shouldn't have been able to return to Earth. But there was a steady stream of power entering her-a power that allowed her to come home." He looked at Cliff. "Cliff's power."

Cliff cocked his head. "My…power?"

Sunny smiled, her voice gaining strength. "Your…love, Cliff. Your love…and your…hope."

Cliff looked startled, then he grinned. Gabriel smiled as well. "Take care of her, Cliff. She seems to attract trouble."

"Don't worry." Cliff put his arms around Sunny's, the baby in front of them. "I'll take care of these two."

Gabriel smiled, and vanished.

Cliff smiled at the two girls in his arms. Sunny smiled at him, then looked at their baby. "Did you…name her yet?"

Cliff shook his head. "I thought we should do that together."

Sunny smiled. "Well, hmmm…what was your mother's name, Cliff?"

Cliff started. "L-Liefa. Liefa Heinger."

"Liefa…I like it. My mother's name was Malia, but she hated it. She always went by her middle name with friends."

"And that was?..."

"Roriana."

"Liefa Roriana Heinger…Yeah!" Cliff looked at the baby girl. "Are you Liefa Roriana?"

The baby took her thumb out of her mouth and opened her eyes for the first time. Deep chocolate brown looked up at the two. It twinkled at them happily as she squealed and cooed, patting her father's and mother's face with miniscule hands. "That's a definite yes," Sunny giggled. "She has your eyes, Cliff."

"I was expecting aqua like yours."

The two were so caught up in Liefa, they had forgotten about the others. That is, until Popuri squealed. "Awwww, cutie!" She walked over and tickled Liefa's tummy. The baby giggled and waved her fists. "Cootchie coo!"

Gray walked over. "You know, Gray, in all truth, you're the baby's uncle." She smiled. "Would you like to hold her?"

Gray turned red, looking shyly at the baby. "Y-Yeah…I'd like that."

He sat on the edge of the bed, and Cliff settled Liefa into Gray's arms. She blinked up at Gray, and Gray held his breath. She reached up-and pulled his cap off!

As everyone laughed, Gray smiled and plopped the cap onto Liefa's head. Liana squealed with baby laughter and waved her fists in the air. "Look at you!" he laughed, and a look of tenderness normally reserved for Mary crossed his face. _Gray's gonna make a great dad someday, _Sunny thought.

Sunny laughed and leaned into Cliff. Everything would be okay. She nuzzled into Cliff's chest. "You remember how I told you…hope was the second strongest power in the world?" Cliff nodded. "Well…the only power stronger than it…is love."

Cliff hugged her to him, as Liefa was held by everyone. She grinned. The adventure was over. And while she could dream of flying, she was much happier to stay with Cliff, Liefa, and her friends and family in Mineral Town. Then she smiled more, softer this time. Family. No one knew how much that word meant to her. She finally had a family-a real family-real people who loved her.

Maybe she'd gone through a bunch of crap. Maybe she was scarred and hurt. Maybe her heart would never be restored to its childhood innocence and completeness. But she didn't care. It didn't matter anymore.

She was finally where she belonged.

scscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsc

Pure Heart: YAY!!! HAPPY ENDING!!!! FLUFFY!!

Yeah, so anyway, there will be a sequel to this. IF I get enough reviews asking for it BY NAME. The title will be "Harvest Moon: Lunar Eclipse" and the stars are the children of UaHM's stars! It will be angst and supernatural, with a hint of romance. Give me your reviews, and I'll get started!!

By the way, Bozo the Clown has escaped from the mental institute, and is on the hunt for more flamers! DO NOT FLAME! THIS IS FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY! There's a reward of 2000 G for any reports of sightings, from his brother Baka the Clown.

Thank you for reading this story, and I hope you enjoyed it! Byeas for now! XD


	8. Ending Note

Pure Heart: Hi!! Welcome! I am just posting to say that Harvest Moon: Lunar Eclipse is being posted! Come check it out if you can! Review!

Thank you to The Wykkyd, AdaLeon, LuanrAngel, Blahbitybloop, and Aura Shino Angel. You all kept me going and helped my confidence. Kudos to you, and I hope you keep reading! Love you all!

Byeas!


End file.
